


Chocobros X Reader [Just Because]

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Gladdy, F/M, For that I am sorry, Gifts, Gladio ft Noodles, I am a lazy shit, I have ideas but my fingers don't wanna work with me, Ignis has a thing for you in white, Noct's son exactially like him, Noctis has a Cactuar obsession, Pranks, Pregnancy, Prompto's new apartment, Reader dies, Reader has allergy to Onions and Garlic, Self Esteem Issues, Updates are slow, apologize for being lazy, copied from my account on Quotev, cute moments, maybe a twoshot, not really - Freeform, one shots, random thing at chap 31, requests are accepted!, sometimes, sort of sad?, update faster if ya send requests!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: I changed the Summary. A bunch of one shots between the Reader and the Chocobros! I accept requests of any kind and I will update daily.





	1. Noctis X Reader: A Tonberry for my Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck with romance stories, in my defense I've never even been on a date. Little moments between you and one of the Chocobro's, I have the same story on Quotev. If you have suggestionss then please do share, I'm blank when it comes to this stuff

Leaning back on the single seater sofa, one leg proped up over the arm rest with his arm' around your middle as you sat in the space between his legs, your back against his chest, your head resting on his shoulder, both you and the Prince's eyes glued to the T.V screen infront of you, your fingers moving the joystick and pressing the buttons of the controllers you each held. You and your boyfriend had been playing video game's since you arrived at his apartment nearly 4 hours ago, the occasional victory chant echoing through the apartment as either your's or Noctis' character won.  
" [Name] "  
" Hm? "  
Turning your head, [E/C] meeting blue, he ran his fingers through your [H/C] locks lazily, the game momentarily forgotten  
" Wanna order a pizza or something? "  
" That's like asking me if I breath "  
The raven haired man chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead, before pulling out his phone  
" Extra cheese? "  
" With extra bacon "  
" And extra pepperoni "  
" Mmm stuffed crust "  
" Triple decker? "  
" Hell yes, oh and don't forget the cheese "  
" I would never dream of such a thing "  
A small smile played across your features, you watched him type in the number and place the order, when he finished he placed his phone face down on the little table next to the sofa  
" I'll go get us some sodas "  
Pausing the game and placing your controller down on the coffee table, you gently patted his knee before you stood up, stretching your limbs out you looked back at your raven haired boyfriend  
" Don't you dare unpause this game or else I will tell Prom and Gladio about your little collection "  
Putting his hand over his chest he gave you a look  
" You would do that to me? "  
" Yes I would my dear prince, I would tell them all about your cactuar plushie collection, and I would also tell them how you jumped up and down like a little kid when I got you the limited edition baby cactuar "  
A pout formed on the prince's face as you struted towards the kitchen, you had to admit, he was very cute that day, seeing the grown man get all giddy over the little green toy, to him Cactuars are like what Chocobos are to Prompto, those 2 boys have more in comment then they'll ever know.  
Returning to the living room with 2 cans of soda in your hands, you froze midstep, now standing before you was your boyfriend, he was holding something out towards you, you instantly reconized the little thing, from it's little fishy tail, to the little lantern it held in its left hand, a knife in the other, up to it's big round eyes  
" Oh......my.....Tonberry! "  
Dropping the soda cans you grabbed the little plushie from your boyfriend, hugging it to your chest  
" It's so cute! "  
A deep chuckle was heard from Noctis as he watched you jumping up and down, when you finally stopped bouncing he stepped closer towards you, resting a hand on your shoulder.  
" You like it? "  
" Oh it's so cute! "  
" I bought it for you "  
Putting a halt to your excitment you stared up at your boyfriend, a small blush across your cheeks  
" For me? Why? "  
" I need a reason to buy my girlfriend a gift? "  
You looked back down at the Tonberry, bitting your bottom lip as you stared into its round yellow eye's  
Just as Prompto had Chocobos  
And Noctis had Cactuars  
You had Tonberrys  
" A Tonberry- "  
Curling his index finger around your chin, he lifted your gaze to meet his  
" -for my strawberry "


	2. Gladio X Reader: A Moogle for my little Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio sure does look good when he's training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this you have an allergy to onions and garlic, and a love for moogles, but seriously, who doesn't love moogles?

Your [E/C] eyes were glued to every move of your boyfriend, Gladiolus Amicitia, the Shield to the crown prince. You certianly did not mind waiting for him as he trained, infact, you enjoyed every second of it, your eyes didn't miss a single twitch or ripple of muscle as he swung around his giant weapon, the was his chest rose and fell as he tried catching his breath, the way he pushed his hair back out of his face, or when he sent you the occasional wink, you could cry it was so beautiful. Today you hadn't watched his entire training routine, only about 5 minuets, and he was nearly done, you got held up at work, a coworker of yours had brought his puppy with him to work and you got held up playing with the adorable little animal.  
Another 5 minuets pass and you see your boyfriend walking towards you, dabbing a towel to his face and neck, as he reached you he slung the white towel over his shoulder and folded his tattooed arms across his broad chest.  
" Hey babe, you got here pretty late "  
" Yeah sorry, I got held up at work, but I did bring a peace offering! "  
You held out a cup of Gladio's favorite noodles with a smile on your face, slightly tilting it from side to side and wiggeling your eyebrows which made your boyfriend chuckle. You both sat down in the shade of a nearby tree, each with a cup of noodles, you handed Gladio a bottle of cold water which he gladly accepted, downing half of it in one go, enjoying the feeling of the cool refreshing liquid as it soothed his dry parched throat. You both clicked your cup's together before you dug in, enjoying every little bite, you rarely ate noodles as it was hard to find any which didn't have garlic or onions in, which you were allergic to, infact it was hard for you to eat anything as nearly every thing had both in the ingrediants, from soups to pizza to pies, even fish, you couldn't even add sauce to your food as every pack you came across had either garlic or onion in them. When you had first told Gladio of your allergy he had laughed, thinking it was a joke, he had never heard of anyone who was allergic to those things, when he saw the look on your face his laughter dissapeared and so had he, that night he arrived at your door step with food that he had asked Ignis to make, each dish smelt delicious and not a single one contained onion or garlic, you knew Ignis did not mind cooking, but you couldn't help but laugh as you saw there was also noodles, only imagining the look on the mans face as Gladio forced him to make noodles.  
Smiling at the memory you looked over at your boyfriend who has just finished his cup, he looked towards you.  
" What? "  
" Oh nothing, just thinking "  
" Don't pull a muscle now "  
Your hand made contact with his shoulder as you slapped it, a pout on your face. Grabbing his shoulder in mock injury.  
" I am wounded! "  
" Oh get over it "  
You stabbed your noodles, the pout still on your face, your heard the zip of his bag.  
" Sorry babe, but I have a peace offering "  
" What co- "  
Your [E/C] eyes landed on the 'peace offering' that your boyfriend was holding, tilting it side to side like you had with the noodles. The white fluf, the pink bobble, the purple little bat like wings and chubby little cheeks which held a light pink blush to them, it was enough for you to ball your hands into fists and bring them towards your mouth as you made a long 'aww' sound. Throwing your half eaten noodles over your shoulder's you grabbed the Moogle doll from your boyfriend and hugged it to your chest tightly, only to head the voice box inside it release the cutest little voice recording you have ever heard, only one word  
" Kupo! "  
It only caused you to squeal at it's cuteness and kick your feet. You scooted over to Gladio the got onto his lap, still squishing the Moogle doll against your chest.  
" Thank you Gladdy, you didn't have to though "  
" Of course I did "  
" But why though? "  
" Just because "  
You smiled and placed a kiss on your boyfriend's cheek, one arm around your waist pulling you against his chest as the other hand was placed on your knee, you sat side ways on his lap, your head on his shoulder, the Moogle dol resting on it's stomach on your lap as you flapped it's little wings, you looked up into your boyfriend's Amber eyes, he brought the hand on your knee toward's your cheek and ran his thumb across it before speaking.  
" A Moogle for my little Noodle "


	3. Ignis X Reader: A Cactuar top for my Gumdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis loves to spoil his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future referneces, Ignis has this thing for you in white

The King had given Ignis a week off, the bespectacled man had been surprised when King had simply walked up to him and told him to take the week off. At first he had no idea what to do for that week but then his mind jumped to you, [Name], his girlfriend, the 2 of you hadn't spent a lot of time together lately, so when he showed up at your door step and asked if you wanted to spend the week with him at the beach, you were more then delighted to go pack your short's and swim suite, that was after you had jumped into the Ash Blonde man's arm's and kissed him. You and Ignis were now on day 3 of his week off, sitting by a table that belonged to the little cafe that you 2 were customers of. You were enjoying [Flavour] ice cream and your boyfriend was enjoying a cup of his favorite Ebony drink. Finishing the last spoonful of your ice cream you pushed the bowl away from you, noticing that Ignis had finished his drink as well, you reached forward and removed his glasses from his face, then putting them on yourself you did a little pose  
" Do I look fabulous? "  
" Indeed you do my dear "  
You giggled and took them off, giving them back to your boyfriend, Ignis never complained when you took his glasses, he'd sometimes take them off and put them on you, alway's telling you how cute you look with them  
" Hey Iggy, guess what "  
" What? "  
" I love you "  
" I love you too "  
You leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose. Comfortable silence is between you 2 as you stare out at the ocean, watching was the water rolled in towards the shor only to be pulled back to where it belongs, the gentle breeze playing with your [H/C] hair. You jumped slightly when your boyfriend suddenly spoke.  
" I have something for you "  
Placing a little colorful gift back on the table he pushed it towards you, staring at the bag for all of 3 seconds before you moved your gaze to meet his.  
" Iggy, you really shouldn't of, I mean you paid for everything here, the hotel, transport, resturants "  
" Nonsense, I am having the best time here, and it is all because of you my dear, this is the least I could do to thank you "  
You looked at the bag again before you took hold of it, placing it on your lap you opened the top and removed the tissue paper, pulled out what was inside and unfolding it, it was a top, almost completly white, Ignis has said on many ocasions that you look amazing in white, on the front was a vibrant splash of multiple colors, but your eye's were drawn to the little figure that stood out, large and proud between the many colors, it was a figure you had alway's found simple adorable. From the weird was it would pose, it's round black eye's, open little mouth, to the 3 little straight needle's on its rounded head.  
" Oh my gosh, a Cactuar! Oh thank you Iggy! "   
Dropping the bag on the table you stood up from your seat, you then slipped into the shirt, letting it cover your bathing suite. You ran your hand along the odd shape of the Cactuar's bent legs and arms before you skipped over to your tall boyfriend and kissed him.  
" Thank you Iggy, I love it "  
" Your welcome by dear "  
You smiled and sat down side way's on his lap, but even then you still had to look up at your boyfriend, he smiled and placed a loving kiss on your forehead.  
" A Cactuar top for my gumdrop "


	4. Prompto X Reader: a Chocobo from your favorite Chocobro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto moves into a new apartment, and who's there to help him pack out? His girlfriend of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is my favorite character, he's so cute. Anywhozals for this your parents use to move around a lot and drag you with them, so you understand the pain of moving

" [Naaaaaaame] "  
" Yes prooooooompto? "  
" I'm tired "   
You and your boyfriend Prompto had been unpacking boxes for 7 hours now, you happily volunteered to help your boyfriend unpack, he had just moved into a new apartment the previous day, the furniture was all set in the way he wanted thanks to Gladio who swinged by earlier to help out, Ignis had also brought him enough food for nearly a week, and Noctis had been here a while ago, helping to move boxes to the correct location in the apartment and he also helped unpack as well, he even brought his blonde friend a house warming gift. You couldn't help but feel happy for your boyfriend, he had such great friend's, they all came by on their own to help him out. Nearly everything had already been unpacked and put into their proper place, the kitchen was done, and the bathroom, the living room is where you were currently busy with, you had offered to set up his T.V, DVD player, radio and gaming consel for him since you basically had the same one's at your place, you had alse rolled out his rug and assembeled his glass coffee table, looking around you had to admit, your boyfriend had stye. Speaking of boyfriend, your's was currently in the bedroom putting his clothes in the closet and making the bed, it was dark out and your back hurt from all the bending you did today.  
" Well Promptie we're nearly done here, but the world won't end if we finish up tommorow "  
" Yes! "  
You plopped down on the sofa and closed your eyes, you could hear the Blonde's footstep's comming towards you, you expected him to sit down but instead you were lifted up into his arms, causing you to yelp in surprise and be met by the grinning face of your adorable boyfriend as he carried you into the bedroom, from what you could see he had already made up the bed, assembeled his desk which held his laptop and camera gear, the closet was open, folded clothing on the shelves and a few item's hanging from the rack, he was nearly done with that. He placed you down on his plush bed and laid down next to you, his arm drapped around you as he cuddled up to you.  
" Man I'm tired "  
" I can imagine, sorry I wasn't here yesterday to help you out "  
" Bah, it's fine [Nickname], I should actually be thanking you for even helping me out, I mean you've had a pretty tough week at work, you really didn't have to come by today, really "  
" And leave you all alone? No no no, moving is the worst thing in history, trust me, when I was kid we would move to a new place nearly 4 or 5 times a year, I was in 36 diffrent schools, and they all went between 3 diffrent countries. And that was before highschool "   
" Man, that must of sucked "  
" And besides, I couldn't resist seeing my adorable boyfriend "   
He smiled and nuzzled his face into your neck before he kissed your shoulder. The 2 of you laid in eachothers embrace for a while before your freckled boyfriend sat up.  
" I want food "  
" I'll go warm up something that Iggy brought for ya "  
" While your ate it warm up something for yourself as well cuz your staying here tonight "   
" I am? "  
" Yes, yes you are, it's nearly midnight and no way in hell is my girlfriend going to be home alone at this late hour "  
" Promptie, I live alone, I'm always alone at this hour "   
" Well not tonight your not, now go get food "  
" Yes Master Pronkie "   
Getting up you went over to the kitchen, snickering when you heard Prompto mumbeling about the nickname. You heated up some pasta and got 2 Sodas from the fridge before you went back to the Blondes room, he was still laying on his back on the bed, but he sat up when you entered the room. You and Prompto sat on the bed eating the Pasta and drinking the Sodas, chatting about random things for nearly another hour, when you both noticed the time prompto placed the empty plates on the bedside table before he opened the drawer and dug through it. You laid down on your side, facing away from the Blonde, suddenly something was infront of your face. The little yellow figurien with its orange beat, big blue eyes, little feathered tail and big feet was all to familar to you  
" Chocobo! "   
Prompto chuckled and gave it to you, you noticed the price tag hanging from its feet.  
" This is new? "  
" Yep, I got it for you, it was gonna be a little random surprise gift but I guess I can use as a way to thank you for your help "  
" Aww, thank you Prompto, your so sweet "   
You gave him a quick kiss then snuggled up to him, you stared at the chocobo before looking at your boyfriend.  
" A Chocobo from my favorite Chocobro "


	5. Noctis X Reader: Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is cute, yet he denies it, when you get proof of him being the cute bunny he is, what's he gonna do?

Noctis is cute, he's adorable and he knows it, and you know it, but he always denies it, when you and the prince had shared your first kiss his face held an adorable pink blush on it, he denies that it ever happened, on your first date he was stuttering and kept tripping over his feet, he denies it, when you first held his hand it was sweaty and he nearly choked on his own spit, he denies that, when you had confessed that you love him he had tackled you with a hug and smothered your face in little kisses, and he would most definantly deny this, he was curled up in his bed, a peaceful look on his face, small snors coming from him as he slept, in his arms laid the Cactuar plushie you had gotten him a few weeks before. You let out a small giggle as he mumbled in his sleep, something about Ignis making him eat Cactuar soup, the poor boy. Taking out your phone from your pocket you turned it onto camera mode and aimed for a good picture, there's no way he could deny this, you'd have proof. When you finally found an angle that you liked you snapped the picture, forgetting that your phone's sound was on, the sound of the camera was enough to make the prince open his eye's and look up at you with a confused and sleepy look, too cute to pass up you snapped another picture.

" [Name] what are you doing? "  
"......nothing, what are YOU doing? "

The sleepy prince sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning her stretched his arms out before he let them fall onto his lap, he turned his gaze towards you and it became fixed on your phone, which you quickly hid behind your back. He looked towards his Cactuar plushie, then towards you, his eyes narrowed.

" Give me that phone "  
" What phon- eep! "

The prince shot out of bed towards you, but you jumped away from his reach, turning on your heels you ran out the room with the prince hot on your trail.

" Give me that phone! "  
" No way! Your just gonna delete my picture! "

Noctis chased you around his apartment, trying to grab you, you were lucky enough to dodge each attempt, you were jumping over the sofa's, slidding under tables, you were pulling out every ninja card that you owned, but your deck was taken away when the Raven haired man had managed to grab hold of your elbow, spinning you around and pressing your back against the wall, you shot out your arm, your hand pressing against his chest as you kept him away at arms leangth.

" Ok ok wait! I'll delete the picture "  
" Then do it "

With a sad sigh you took your phone out again, tapping away at it. When you finished you gave it to your boyfriend who looked through your picture gallary, when he saw there was no picture of him sleeping with the Cactuar plushie he gave it back to you.

" Why'd you even take the picture? "  
" Because you looked cute "  
" Cute? I'm not cute "  
" Yeeeess you are "

He took hold of your hand and kissed the top of it, stepping forward until his body pressed against yours, he leaned forward and captured your lips in a loving kiss, with yout returning the kiss instantly. When he broke the kiss he placed his forehead against yours, Azura staring into [E/C]

" You were just jealouse of the cactuar weren't you "  
"....no...."

You weren't, how could one be jealouse of a plushie? Its not like it was gonna steal your boyfriend away, but still, you wouldn't mind being in the Cactuars place. Noctis took hold of your hand again and dragged you along to his bedroom.

" Noct? "  
" I'm still tired, and I can't sleep with my plushie now can I? "

He laid down on his bed and pulled you down onto it, you laid beside him, facing him, wrapping his arms around you he pulled you against him.

" There, now your jealousy won't wake me up again "  
" I wasn't jealous "

You weren't, you weren't jealous that Noctis was holding the green little plushie against him, you weren't jealous that his lips would often brush against the top of it, you weren't jealous that the Cactuar was pressed up against the prince's muscular chest, no you weren't jealous of it, you envied it.

" Mhm, no more pictures [Name] "  
" Or what? "  
" I'll punish you "  
" Ohh kinky "

You snickers as your boyfriends face exploded with a red hot blush, he groaned and with a pout of his lips he hid his face in your neck, yep, he was definantly cute, and you would forever have a reminder of that because Prince Noctis had no idea about the 'Hidden Files' on your phone which held the cute little picture of him.

" Sweet dreams Noct"  
" I already have you, what dream could be sweeter? "


	6. Gladio X Reader: I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a bad day, you justed wanted it to end, but Gladio decides to stop by and make the end of the day, well, better

You were exhausted, this morning you had over slept and had to rush to work, your boss had decided today was ' oh lets pick on [Name]' day, your coworkers just wouldn't leave you alone today, telling you about things that you couldn't care less about, constantly nagging and bugging you as well, then your boss made you work over time to make up for the fact you were late, by the time you had left work it was well into the night and you were starving! You hadent eaten breakfast or lunch, and you hadent seen Gladio today, that's to your asshole of a boss. With a sigh you stepped out of the shower, wrapping a [F/C] towel around your body, yawning you closed your eyes and stretched out as you left the bathroom, you didn't expect to walk into something hard, hard and warm, with a stratled yelp you jumped back, your [E/C] eyes meeting familiar Amber ones

" Gladio! You scared the hell out of me! "  
" Sorry babe, I didn't see you today and you weren't answering your phone, I got worried "  
" My boss made me work late and I left in such a rush today I forgot my phone "  
" Bad day? "  
" Yeah "

You went over to your closet, taking out your PJ's you looked back towards your boyfriend.

" Well turn around "

He turned his back to you and you let the towel drop, changing into your PJ's rather quickly. You had a good reason for that. A hard smack was felt across your backside, which caused you to yelped and stumbl forward.

" Nice ass babe "

Before you could respond you were thrown over his shoulder, kicking your feet around as you carried you towards the living room.

" Put me down! "  
" Nope "

Another smack to your backside, another yelp from you, your face was red beyond repair, and your boyfriend chuckled at how squeaky it had sounded. When he sat down on the sofa he placed you on his lap, your many threats were silenced when he placed his lips over yours in a sweet kiss, one you responded to almost instantly. When he pulled away from the kiss, much to your distaste, he held out a plate towards you, on the plate was various types of toasted sandwhiches, tuna and mayo, tomato and cheese, plain cheese, avocado, turkey. You took one and started munching on it, they were good.  
You and Gladio had eaten in silence, enjoying eachothers company, with your stomach full you curled up against his chest, your eyelids becoming very heavy, you laid your head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. A smile formed on the mans lips as he wrapped his arms around you, placing a kiss to the top of your forehead. He whispered to you

" Today was terrible without you, without your smile, your laugh, your embrace and your voice, I missed it more then I ever thought I would, I love you [Name], more then I've ever loved anything else "


	7. Ignis X Reader: Love problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wants to show you how much you mean to him, but how?

Ignis had a problem, not a life or death problem, not a work problem, but a love problem, more specificly known as [Name]. He loves you dearly, but love was something he wasn't very good at, he was nearly flawless in everything else, but for some reason the topic of love just leaves his mind black, he wants to express his feelings towards you, something better then just saying 'I Love You' which he did nearly 10 times a day, he took you with him on his week long vacation, mostly because he couldn't bare to be away from you for an entire 7 days, he also bought you that Cactuar top which you were currently wearing, along with a pair of white jean shorts, Six, you looked so good in white, sitting on the bed with your legs crossed, leaning against the headboard of the bed, your [H/C] hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing his glasses, tapping away at his phone playing a game, you looked DAMN good. Shaking his head free from his X rated thoughts, his selfish side wanted to keep you locked up with him in a room and never let the world taint your pure soul, but in a sense that sounded kinda creepy. He wanted to do something special for you, but what? A romantic dinner on the beach? A cruise on one of the ships? A tour of the beach in a helicopter? Maybe even going to the hot spring resort for a relaxing day in the natural springs. All good ideas, but the weather had decided to ruins all those ideas, thick grey clouds forming in the sky, blocking out the sun, distant rumbeling sounds of thunder, mocking him, laughing at him. 

" Iggy can we order room service? I'm hungry "

That's it! He'll cook for you! You've always loved his cooking, its nothing extravigant but its a start atleast. What shall he make though? Maybe he should try to keep the sea side mood with a nice sea food dish, maybe white fish soup? Sea food stir fry? Shell fish maybe? You liked sea weed right?

" How about I make you something instead? "  
" Really? Yay! Iggy's gonna make me lunch "  
" Is there perhaps anything specific you'd like? "  
" Hmm, well...actually how about I make lunch? "  
" You? "  
" I can cook ya know! "  
" Apologies my dear, I didn't mean it like that "

You stood up from your comfy spot on the bed, skipping over to your tall boyfriend, you placed your arms around his neck.

" There has been something I've been dying to make you "  
" Really? And what would that be? "  
" A Sushi salad! " ( If you don't like Sushi, to bad )  
" Sushi salad? "  
" Yep, now go sit your tall ass down and I'll be right back "

You headed towards the kitchen of the suite you both were staying in, you looking through the fridge and cuboards, taking the ingrediants you needed, you had to call for room service and ask them to bring you the things you couldn't find in the kitchen, along with a few extra things. Taking out a cutting board and Chef's Knife as well. When room service had brought you the things you needed you started on the salad. Cutting the sea weed into strips before you dropped them into the boiling salt water, a pot of rice cooking next to it on the stove, you took the knife and sliced the salmon, avocado, celery and cucumber into little strips. When the rice had finished cooking you dished it into 2 bowls, then adding the sea weed along with the salmon, avocado celery and cucumber, you also added some shrimps to the salad and shreaded tuna, throwing in some Soy Sauce you tossed it for a few seconds.  
While you were being a master chef in the kitchen, your boyfriend was sulking, yes sulking, he really had no idea what to do now, he wanted to cook you something special but instead you were the one in the kitchen slaving away for him. He wanted to show you how much he loves you, since he had no way how to verbally express it, there was something he wanted to try though.   
You walked to the bedroom where you had last seen Ignis, walking in you find the blinds shut

" Ignis? "

You stepped further into the room, you hadent seen him in the living room, nor the dining area, and he wouldn't leave without tell you, maybe he was in the bathroom. You jumped when the lights suddenly went off and the door behind you slammed shut, a squeak escaped you when you felt someone press against your back, the bowls in your hands being taken away and placed on a table nearby.

" I-Ignis? "  
" Shh love "

He placed his hands on your shoulder, slowly sliding them down your arms, you sighed when he placed little kisses down your neck, he wrapped his arms around your waist as he led you towards the bed. Your back meeting the soft bed with the Ash Blonde man onto of you, placing soft kisses across your face and neck.

" Iggy, what are you-"  
" Shh "

He looked deeply into your [E/C] eyes, leaning forward, his target your lips

" I grow Tulips in my garden, there grow roses in the park, but nothing is sweeter then capturing your lips in the dark "


	8. Prompto X Reader:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to thank you for helping him unpack his things Prompto takes you on a date, but the 2 of you have had bad luck on your dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Pronkie. I realize my grammer and spelling sucks and that I sorta kinda totally rush the chappies, but you can understand what I'm writing, its readable right.....right?

When you woke up you noticed a few things, firstly, the bed was comfy, way more comfy then your own bed, secondly, your back was very warm, and thirdly, there was an arm drapped around you. Your mind slowly came back to you as your remembered that you had spend the night at your boyfriends new apartment. Shifting onto your back you faced the sleeping blonde, the poor boy looked exhausted, but considering all the things he managed to do in the past 2 days it was no wonder. Prompto had managed to move all of his things to his new apartment, which was located on the other side of the city, and in between the move he had bought new furniture, his new apartment being a lot bigger then the old place he used to live in, the elevator had been out of order for a few hours so the freckled man was left carrying boxes up to the 7th floor where he now lived, and yesterday was spent moved boxes around and unpacking them, trying to decide how to place the furniture, nearly a dozen times he had complained about back pain, and last night ( or early this morning ) when the 2 of you had finally settled into bed, he passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
With a groan he opened his eyes, meeting your [E/C] gaze he smiled

" Now this is the perfect way to wake up "  
" Exhausted and sore? "  
" No, next to you "

You smiled and ran your fingers through his now messy hair, he sighed and closed his eyes again, enjoying your touch.

" Get some more rest Prom "  
" Mmm, but I have to finish unpacking "  
" Your too tired to even open your eyes, just get a few more hours of sleep "  
" Will you stay with me? "  
" I will " 

He gave you a tired smile which soon faded away as he drifted back towards dream land. When you were sure that he was completly asleep you quietly got up from the bed, stretching out your stiff limbs, while your boyfriend slept you were gonna finish unpacking his things for him then make him a nice breakfast.  
How many things did he own? You spent nearly 3 hours unpacking the last of the boxes, boxes which seemed to have magically appeared while you slept. By the time the last box was empty you weren't in the mood for making breakfast, instead you headed back towards the bedroom where Prompto was still soundly asleep, aww, he's so cute when he sleeps.

A few days after you helped Prompto finish with his apartment he had called you, asking if you would like to go Chocobo riding with him that afternoon, you agreed to the date and promised to be there on time. You had arrived at the Chocobo ranch to find your Blonde boyfriend taking pictures of a baby Chocobo chick, when he spotted you he gave you that goofy smile that you loved so much.

" Hey [Nickname]! "  
" Why hello Pronkie! "

He took hold of your hand and walked up to the stables. After paying for 2 Chocobos and mounting the large birds, the 2 of you headed out, Prompto's Chocobo was the original bright yellow feathered Chocobo, while yours spotted [F/C] feathers.

" Hey Pronkie "  
" Ugh, babe, really? Pronkie? "  
" Yes, Pronkie, be glad I don't call you that infront of Gladio "  
" Dear Shiva no, he'd never let me live it down, anyway yeah [Nickname]? "  
" Wanna get lunch after this? "  
" Sure, you in the mood for something? "  
" How about Chocobo nuggets? "

Prompto's bird stopped, its rider moved his gaze from the open grass field infront of him to his girlfriend sitting on the [F/C] Chocobo, a rather ofended look on his face

" How could you even think about eating a Chocobo? What have they ever done to you? "  
" And so says Mr bacon lover, what have pigs ever done to you? "  
" That's diffrent "  
" Sure it is "

The yellow Chocobo suddenly let out a loud 'Kweh' and took off running in a random direction, the Blonde on its back holding on for dear life, you set your own bird after his. The Chocobo showed no signs of stopping any time soon, it was in a full out sprint, what the heck had set it off? What ever it was had gone unnoticed by yours. Things only got more confusing when the Chocobo had suddenly stopped, which sent the Blonde flying forward, landing face first in a mud puddle. You bit down on your bottom lip, stopping the laughter which threatened to burst out, directed at your boyfriends miss fortune. Dismounting your bird you went to his side, kneeling down infront of him as he sat up.

" Are you ok? "  
" Yeah, what the hell happened to my bird? "  
" I don't know, maybe he got spooked "

Prompto goraned and rubbed his forehead, his head was throbbing. You wiped away the mud on his face, leaning forward you pressed your lips to his, when you pulled away from the kiss a pout had formed on his lips, you clicked your tong and ran your thumb across his cheek.

" This happens everytime we're on a date, I'm gonna end up dragging you to hell "

He stared at you with those baby blue eyes of his, a small smile gracing his features as he placed a muddy hand over yours.

" [Name], I'd rather be in hell and have you, then in heaven without you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Rynn again here, uh I'm sort of low on ideas right now. Ok I'll be level with you, I'm too fucking lazy to come up with ideas myself, sooooo I'm asking for requests, I don't care what it is, it can be anything you want, any scenario, situation, theme, whatever, but obviously it'll have to be something you and one of the Chocobros, or fuck it, you want all 4 of them? You can have em all then. Request chappies I will actually try to make good, as in I'll get rid of my New Zealand english and go full on UK. I'll even try to make them long, as long as I possibly can, so yeah, send in the requests, as detailed as you want and I'll write it up for ya. Seriously, come on, I know you have a certain lil moment you want with one of them.


	9. Prompto X Reader: Self Doubt [Request]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Requested by OneHellofaWeeaboo. Thou asks and thou shall receive!  
> Have you seen Pixel Cosplay? He does an awesome Prompto! Check him out on FB

*Reader*  
Lately [Name] has nocticed that her friend (and crush) has been acting diffrent, she could sense something amiss with the man. Prompto Argentum, that was his name, the once optimistic, fun loving bounching blonde, he no longer made jokes, he barely talked to anyone, his mind seemed to be so occupied as of late that he wouldn't register what was infront of him until he would bump into someone or something. [Name] was worried, she didn't like the distant look in his eyes, the frown on his face, or the way he would force a smile and pretend that nothing was bothering him, now when [Name] knew that something was, but she didn't know what it was. A sigh escaped the [H/C] haired woman, she wished she could help him, but she needed to know what was bothering him first, was it his parents? He hadent heard from them in a long time now, no, it just didn't click, maybe he was sick? [Name] paled at the thought, if Prompto was sick, if that was the reason he was acting so....lost, no, no this is Prompto we're talking about, he wouldn't hide something like that from his friends right? Would he? Whatever it was that is bothering the Blonde, [Name] was determined to find out.

*Prompto*  
Sitting on the sofa in this living room, Prompto was staring at his T.V, the screen was black, he wasn't in the mood for watching something, he wasn't in the mood for anything. Lately Prompto has felt....as if he didn't belong, as if no one wanted him, and could he blame them? No, he didn't even want himself. He doesn't remember what brought these feelings to him, a small part of him knew that they had always been hiding inside of him, but what had given them that little push? What brought it to the surface all of the sudden? It could be many things. Prompto was adopted, his real parents haden't even wanted him, his adoptive parents realised their mistake in taking in the child and had neglected him, a small jab was felt inside he chest, he felt bad for thinking that way of them, they had worked hard to provide for him, but was is really necessary that they both had to work overtime nearly every day? There were many nights that Prompto just wished his parents were with him, nights when he was scared, he wished to feel his mothers loving embrace, hear his fathers comforting words, but he never got his wish. Was it his parents? He had been thinking of them lately and he had realised then he didn't even know what they look like anymore. With a sigh he stood up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, he wasn't hungry, his body felt numb, but his friends would notice if he was starving himself, was he? How could he be starving himself if he didn't even feel hungry? He had too keep his strength up, he didn't want to be any more usless then he already felt. Maybe he felt this way because he was always alone as a child? Not just with his parents but he never had friends in school, he wasn't the type of kid that anyone would of talked to, he wouldn't even of talked to himself, maybe its because he knew where he came from, that he was an enemy to Insomnia, he shouldn't be here, not in Lucis, not anywhere.

*Reader & Prompto*  
[Name] has just about had it, she was worried sick about Prompto, he haden't answered her calls all day and she hasen't seen him for nearly 5 days now, she was worried about him, she was bloddy scared that something had happened to him, the thought brought a sting to here [E/C] eyes as tears started to fill them, she couldn't imagine life without him around. It was well past midnight but that didn't stop [Name] as she pounded on the front door of Prompto's apartment. She nearly jumped for joy when the Blonde had opened his door, looking sleepy and confused.  
"[Name]? What are you doing here? Is everything ok? "  
Barging in past him she took hold of his wrist and dragged him into his own apartment, she ignored the way her stomach flipped when she felt his warm skin under her palm, releasing her grip on him she turned to face him with the most sincere look she could muster  
" Prompto what had been going on with you? "  
She saw a certain emotion jumped through his blue eyes, one she wasn't sure she had ever seen on him, she wasn't certain what it was though.  
" Uh, could I maybe get you something to drink? I ha- "  
" Don't change the subject! "  
She haden't ment to yell, neither had he as he jumped at her sudden raised voice, the woman clenched her fists.  
" Damn it Prompto, what has been going on with you? You barely here anymore! Your not you, not the you that I've come to know, no one has seen you in days, I'm worried about you "  
" You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me "  
" Talk to me, please, tell me what's going on "  
" No "  
" Why not!? "  
" Because! "  
With a frustrated grunt the freckled man clicked his tong and went to his kitchen, the [H/C] haired woman following suit.  
" Why the hell won't you tell me? I want to help you Prompto! "  
" I don't want help!.....you can't help me "  
He stopped in his tracks, his long fingers running through his hair.  
" Don't you see? I'm useless, I'm not worth anyone's time, I'm not worthy of anyone's concern, I'm unwanted and I know it, just save is both the time and leave "  
Useless? Unwanted? If only Prompto knew how badly you wanted him, how you needed him, his laugh, his smile, the sound of his voice, how could he think that? Taking cautions steps forward she came up behind the now silent man. He just wished that she would leave, but a small part of him was begging her to stay, he kept his gaze to the floor, unable to look her in the eye, he only hoped that she would realise what he said was true, that he was usless, unworthy, he hoped she would realise it and leave.  
" Look at me Prompto "  
" No, [Name], how many times do I have to say it? When will you just, fucking leave, I don't want you here "  
He shut his eyes, feeling the burn of tears swelling inside them, he couldn't cry infront of her, he was already pathetic as is.  
" Don't try to change my mind, I know what I said is true, I don't belong here, I don't deserve you guys "  
" You do belong "  
" No I don't, I just get in the way, I don't even know why you guys put up with me in the first place, my parents were smart enough to leave me so why don't you? They were smart enough to realise that I'm not good enough for anyones love, that no one will ever want me, I don't deserve to live, I just should just fucking en- "  
" That's enough! "  
[Name] placed both of her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, she forced him meet her gaze which held a anger filled glare and a tear stained face.  
" Do you have idea how badly I want you? How I need you? Prompto you are the most amazing person I have ever met and I that the Six that I was so damn lucky as to meet you. We need you, all of us, we need you to keep us together, without you we'd be nothing "  
Prompto placed his hands over hers, he gently tried to pry them off of his face, despite how much he enjoyed her touch.  
" [Name] just stop, pl- "  
" I love you "  
He felt his heartbeat stop, his stomach twisted in a strange way, for the first time he looked into her [E/C] eyes, noticing a small pink blush that laid on her cheeks.  
" You...what? "  
" I love you Prompto Argentum, I love your messy blonde hair, I love your eyes, I love your goofy grin and the way you laugh, I love the way that no matter what your able to find the good in people, I love the way that you can just become so passionate about something, I love that you care so much about people and your willing to sacrifice anything just to see them happy, and I love those stretch marks that you try so hard to hide "  
[Name] rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, staring deeply into his baby blue eyes, she felt as if her heart would liretally stop any second, but she had to do this, even if she got rejected, Prompto had to know how much he means, not only to her but to everyone else.  
" Your the most amazing person I know, everyone that meets you just falls inlove with you becuase your so honest and sincere and caring "  
" No.....please stop, stop lying, we both know I don't belong here, I'm a- "  
" I know Prompto, I know, but it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter that you were born there, it doesn't matter where your from, or what your born with "  
Taking hold of the hand which held his bar code tattoo, she removed the band he always used to cover it up, she traced the lines with her finegrs.  
" What matters is where your going, what you decide to do with it, your so....beautiful Prompto, I just pray to Shiva that you could see just how beautiful you are, that you could see what I see, what I feel inlove with "  
Taking a bold step forward [Name] place her lips over his. Prompto was speechless, he had no idea what to say, what to do. She pulled away from him, but he didn't want her to. He pulled her back to him, placing a kiss to her lips to which she responded. He didn't want to let her go, her words had done something to him, the warmth of her touch and the love in her eyes had done something to his insides, something that made him feel...happy. When the kiss was broken Prompto burried his face in the crook of her neck and just cired, sob after sob shaking through his body, [Name] allowed him to cry, embracing him she rubbed soothing little circles on his back, whispering comforting words to him.

When Prompto awoke the next morning he felt diffrent, the good kind of diffrent, He had awoken in the warm and comforting embrace of [Name], her thumb drawing little patterns down his bare arms. He felt like a vulnerable child right now, but he didn't seem to care, he felt so diffrent, so love and so wanted, and it was thanks to her, he would forever be grateful. Neither one of them had mentioned her confession, but he wouldn't deny the way his heart raced when she had said it, the way his ability to breath just seemed to dissapear, or the warm feeling that had filled him when she spoke those words that were so filled with love. He could see the panick on her eyes, it was his turn to do some comforting. He put his arm around her and pulled closer to him, resting his forehead against hers.  
" [Name] "  
" Yeah? "  
" I Love you too "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND DONE! Yay! Alrighty them, I hope you enjoyed it and that it is what you were looking for. And I hope my writing is good in this one, this is my 'serious' writing, aka I actually use my brain XD now that you see I can actually produce something that doesn't make you wanna vomit.  
> Rynn out!


	10. Gladio x Pregnant!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from my Quotev account, for this story. Requested from Anastasia, that girl loves her Gladio XD

*Reader*  
[Name] stood before her full length mirror, standing sidways to get the best view of her, small, but visable baby bump, she was roughly around 18 weeks along, yet to feel the movement of the life growing inside her. A smile graced her features as she ran her hand over the bump, the news of her pregnancy wasn't something she had expected, she was nervous and scared, but excited as well, she wondered if she would be a good mother, would she be able to show the child the love he or she needed? Would she be able to raise him or her properly? Would the child be happy? [Name] only hoped so. Taking one last look at her growing belly she headed towards her bathroom to take a long shower, in 22 weeks, more or less, she would give brith, she'll be able to hold her baby and welcome it to the world. Stepping into the shower and under the spray of the, bareable, hot water she closed her [E/C] eyes, her mind drifting to her current problem, she still hasn't told her boyfriend, Gladiolus Amicitia, that he was going to be a father. She had known of the baby for a little over 9 weeks now, but she hasn't been able to find the courage to tell him, she wasn't afraid that he'd force her to abort the baby, she was however afraid that he'd reject the child, reject her, reject THEM, the very thought caused her eyes to sting as fear filled her being, a sick twisting knot forming in her stomach, if that was to happen, if he was to deny her and the baby then what would she do? She could leave, but where would she go? Galdin quay would be an amazing place for her and the baby, but she doubted she would ever be able to afford it, perhaps Altissia, she definantly couldn't go to Niflheim. [Name] shook her head, she reached over for the loofah and her [Smell] scented shower gel, opening the cap she squirted her desired amout of the gel onto the loofah and proceeded to was her body, she was over thinking things, she needs to have faith in Gladio, he loves her, maybe things wouldn't turn out bad, she surely hoped it wouldn't

*Gladiolus*  
Gladio haden't been able to concentrate today, now matter how hard he had tried. Noctis had knocked him onto his ass half a dozen times during their training session, the shield had walked straight into Ignis, nearly knocking the advisor off his feet, he barely even noticed the mans glare as his documents were scattered across the marble floors, he had been so lost in thought that he haden't even heard Prompto who was standing infront of him, talking about something for nearly 20 minuets. His mind was occupied with thought of his girlfriend, [Full Name], of nearly 3 years. She had been acting diffrent lately, something was off with her but Gladio couldn't pin what it was. For a brief second the thought that maybe she was seeing someone else flashed through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly, she would never cheat on him, she was a faithful person, trustworthy, he wondered if maybe he had done something, did he maybe upset her? Did he forget something important? He couldn't recall any dates they had planned, their anniversary wasn't for another 2 months. Gladio wondered if maybe someone else was the cause of this, his fists clenched, a hardened look in his eyes, if he was to find out that someone else was giving her trouble then that person was going to meet a very brutal end. Taking a deep breath the tattooed man relaxed, he had to find out what was bothering her, or else his sanity might not last.

*Reader*

Staring, or more likely glaring, at the many food items that the [H/C] haired woman had stored in her fridge, a low growl emiting from her, not a single food item that she owned looked even remotely tempting, she was in the mood for something but she had no idea what it was, with a sigh she shut the fridge door for what felt like the hundreth time now, a little part of her was hoping that the next time she opened her fridge that the food she was practically lusting after at this point would just magically appear. With a dissapointed sigh and a click of her tong she struted towards the living room, maybe some T.V would help, though just how watching T.V would ease her cravings was beyond her. In an instant her steps were halted, a small gasped escaping her lips. She had left it, it was an unfamiliar and odd feeling but she knew exactially what it was, tears filled her eyes as she placed her hand over her stomach, her baby moved, she had just felt her baby's first movement, she let out a small cry of joy as she wraped her arms around her stomach, the small movement had brought such a fuzzy feeling to her, she was happy, so happy, she barely noticed the tears of joy that rolled down her cheeks, but they had not gone unoticed by a certain someone.  
"[Name]?"  
She felt heart heart thump against her chest, an uncomfortable lump formed in her throart, her entire body had gone stiff. [Name] turned her gaze towards the man that stood in her door way, his Amber eyes was furiously scanning her tear stained face, in a flash he was infront of her, his large hands taking a firm, but gentle, hold on her forearms.  
" Why are you crying? What happened? Who did this to you baby? I swear to Ifrit that I'll kill them "  
The [H/C] haired woman bit her bottom lip, she couldn't meet his gaze, she darted her eyes everywhere else except his face, she felt as if she could just die then and there, but then she felt it again, and just like that all her fears and doubts left her body, it was diffrent now, it felt diffrent to her, she felt as if she was now actually aware of the child that laid inside her womb. Taking a deep breath she finally met his gave, Amber staring intesnly into [E/C]  
" I'm pregnant "

*Gladio & Reader*  
Every emotion feel from Gladio's face, black, his face had become blank, he had heard her correctly hadent he? Had she just said that she's-? She did, he had heard her clear as day, his mind instantly raced back to the past couple of days, replaying every single moment with you, it all just seemed to piece together, briefly he felt very stupid for not figuring it out himself. [Name] had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, her boyfriends eyes were so distant, she felt the all to familiar sting in her eyes, she mentally prepared herself for the worst, but it never came.  
" Your pregnant? "  
" I-i am "  
" How...far along are you? "  
" 18 weeks "  
His eyes moved down to her stomach, his gaze lingering there for a few seconds before he brought it back up to meet her scared one.  
" How long have you known? "  
" 9 week "  
" And you now only tell me? "  
" I'm sorry Gladio "  
" You should be, I mean in those 9 weeks I could of already bought a crib "  
" H-huh? "  
Looking towards his face [Name] could feel her body instantly relax, instead of the scowl she had expected, she found him with a grin instead. He pulled her against him as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.  
" This...this is amazing baby "  
" Your not upset? "  
" Why the hell would I be upset? "   
He took hold of both of her hands, placing a kiss on each knuckle of both hands before he looked straight into her eyes  
" [Name] I love you, I love you so damn much, not a thing in this world will change that, you mean so damn much to me, and this baby- "  
Releasing the hands of the slightly stunned woman, Gladio fell to both of his knees, lifting up her top to reveal her swollen stomach he placed a tender kiss to it before he looked up to her  
" This baby is physical proof of just how much I love you and of how much I need you in my life, and I promise you, right here and right now, on the Amicitia name that I vow to always protect the both of you and to give you both the love you deserve, I'll give you anything your heart desires, I swear that I will make it my mission in life to keep you both happy "  
As those words left his mouth [Name] fell to her knees and embraced the large man, sob after sob shaking through her body, she was relieved, so happy, she felt a huge burden being lifted off her shoulders, it was enough to know that Gladio would be there with her.

*Reader*

[Name] was now at 20 weeks, her stomach haden't gotten much larger, but she was only half way through the pregnancy, and it wasn't as if one couldn't see her bump at all, it was visable. The past 2 weeks had gone rather quickly, Gladio had insisted that they move in together and so he had gone house hunting, and boy had he found the perfect little house, they would be moving into the house within the next month, Gladio had declared that he would fix up the nursery, he had also told everyone, EVERYONE, that she were expecting his child, his sister, Iris, had nearly tackled her when she found out, she was so excited to become an aunt, the young wannabe designer had declared that she would make maternity clothing for [Name], Gladio's friends had all congratulated her as well, and to much to her surprise, even the king had congratulated her on the baby. The [H/C] haired woman was leaning against the kitchen counter, her lower back had an ache in it that just wouldn't go away, but she was too happy to care, Ignis had arranged an appointment for her at the hospital, she had gone for her first sonar of the baby, and to her absolute delight she was able to find out the gender, she was holding the picture of her baby in her hands, her finger flowly tracing the shape of the baby's spine. Gladio had walked into the kitchen, when he saw the picture in her hands he reached forward to take it, but she pulled away from him.  
" Oh no you don't "  
" Aww, come on I wanna see our baby! "  
" Nope, its all mine! "  
Releasing a 'evil' laugh, the [H/C] haired woman took off running, her boyfriend hot on her heels. He had caught her just before she could run up the stairs, firmily placing his arms around her.  
" Please "  
" Oh ok "   
The picture exchanged hands, Gladio had a bright smile on his face as he looked at the picture, his eyes scanned over the words written on the bottom, his smiled widened. He placed the picture down on a table looked at his girlfriend.  
" I love you "  
" I love you too "  
He leaned down and pressed a long and loving kiss to his girlfriends lips.

*Gladio*  
38 weeks, his girlfriend was 38 weeks pregnant, the time had gone by so fast for Gladio, he was more then excited to meet his baby, but a small part of him would miss seeing [Name] pregnant, she looked so beautiful, the way her skin glowed, how her eyes would light up when the baby kicked, the love she held in her eyes as he placed his hands over her now very large stomach, he himself loved the feeling as well, it felt absolutly amazing when their baby moved, on many nights he would lay near her stomach and watch the way it shifted along with the movements of their child. [Name] could barely move now though, her stomach was too big to allow any sort of movement, her feet were terribly swollen and she looked so tired, he wished there was a way he could help, he had tried, every night he would give her a foot rub, during the day he would get her what she needed and wanted so that she wouldn't have to stand up, but there was only so much he could do, he still had to go work, there were a few days when the Prince would come to their house just so Gladio could stay by [Name]'s side. The pair of soon-to-be parents had moved into a house nearly 5 weeks ago, in that time Gladio had painted the nursery and set up all of the baby's furniture, he even baby proofed the house. Right now Gladio and [Name] were laying in bed, with [Name] laying on her back, a mountain of pillows stacked behind her so she could lay/sit in the most comfortable way that her stomach allowed, her night gown was rolled up, Gladio's hands roaming her bare stomach, placing little kisses on it every now and then.  
" Ya think I'll be a good dad? "  
" Of course you will "  
" How do you know "  
" Because, you know what it means if someone worries weither they'll be a good parent or not? "  
" No, what? "  
Placing her smaller hand over his cheek she gave him a tender smile~  
" It means their already a good parent "  
Gladio look hold of her hand and kissed it, he wondered just how he had gotten lucky enough to be with someone like [Name]. The tattooed man stood up when his girlfriend asked for a glass of water, placing a kiss on her forehead he headed to the kitchen, just before he reached it though the shout of his name had brought him back into the room within a second, franticly scanning his girlfriend for any signs of something wrong, and he noticed it rather quickly, his faced had paled, her water just broke.

*Reader & Gladiolus*

Gladio paced up and down infront of the room which held his girlfriend, the nurses refused to let him in until she was fully dialated, he HATED the waiting, he could hear the pain filled moans coming from [Name], he would give anything to take that pain away, a stab of guilt hit him every time, it was his fault she was in this pain, if had just wore a condom then this wouldn't of- no, he couldn't think like that, he could never regret concieving their child, maybe a year ago he would of laughed at the current him, before he had never thought about having a family, he was rasied with the sole purpose of protecting the Prince of Lucis, and Gladio knew that he would have to lay down his life for Noctis when the time came, and then he would be leaving behind [Name] and their child, he dreaded the thought.  
" Mr Amicita? You may come in now sir, the baby is about to arive "  
Gladio doesn't remeber walking past the nurse, or changing into the scrubs outfit, all he remembers was the hall way and then he blinked, he now stood beside [Name], her [H/C] stuck to her sweat covered skin, she was panting heavily as she looked at her. She took hold of his hand and smiled as he gave her a reasuring squeeze.  
" Are you ready Miss [Last Name]? "  
" Ready "  
" On 3 push "  
The doctor counted towards 3, [Name] pushed as hard as she could, the actual brith of a child only take 3-4 pushes, atleast that's what many woman have told her. The process of the Doctor counting and then [Name] pushing had reocured 3 more times before the room was filled with the beautiful cires of their baby, the exchausted woman had sunk into the bed, breathing heavily, but her eyes, along with Gladio's, stayed planted on their baby as the Doctor passed the infant to the nurse. They couldn't be more delighted when the nurse handed the baby to its mother, [Name] held the child in her arms, staring down at it.  
" You did so good baby "  
Gladio pressed a kiss to her cheek, he then ran his thumb over his baby's soft little cheek. Both parents were surprised when their baby had opened its eyes to reveal a pair of stunning Amber orbs.  
" Now all we need it a name "  
" I have the perfect name "  
Gladio stared into his girlfriends eyes as she looked up at him, she smiled up at him  
" Let's name our son..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis good no? I fucking hope so XD she liked it. Still taking requests, feel free to ask for anything, seriously I don't have a limit, I will write about anything. Oh and if your looking for a good Gladio cosplay, check out Leon Chiro, he's guuuuuuuuuuuud  
> Rynn out!


	11. Noctis X Reader: Couples Contest [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has had a tireing week, how will you cheer him up? But signing up for a couples contest of course! And man oh man, who knew the prince could sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on Quotev, again, from Levi, it feels rushed, but whatcha gonna do?

*Noctis*  
The prince was bored out of his mind, he had just gotten out of a meeting with the counsill, they had nagged him on a subject he couldn't care less about. Noctis was currently leaning against the wall outside by the garden. Lazily chewing on a piece of pocky, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he had no idea what to do, he could sleep but Ignis had locked the Prince's room and had taken the key with him, the bastard. A shadow suddenly fell over Noctis' face, he opened in Azure eyes to meet [E/C] ones. Standing before him was [Name], she bit the other end of the pocky that laid between his lips, the sly look in her eyes caused the prince's face to heat up. The [H/C] haired woman bit off the piece on her mouth and snatched the box from his hands, she then took off running, Noctis shook back to reality.  
" Hey! "  
And took of running after the little thief. Comming up fast behind her he snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her up, causing her to yelp, she then burst into fits of laughter as the prince began to tickle her ribcage.  
" Ah! Noct! Stop! "  
The prince chuckled as he released her, the girl trying to catch her breath. She spun around and placed her arms around his neck  
" So I have a request "  
" And what would that request be? "  
Placing his arms around her waist, he looked down at his girlfriend.  
" There is this couple contest in town, aaaand I was kinda sorta maybe totally hoping that we could go compete? "  
" Couple contest? What are you suppose to do? "  
" Oh its a bunch of little things! From a eating contest where you have to feed your partner, to a karaoke. So can we? "  
" Sure "  
" Yay! "

*Reader & Noctis*  
[Name] had dragged the prince all the way to where the contest was being held, it was sponsered by a jewelry company, the prize was 2 matching necklaces that would have the winning couples names engraved into it. [Name] was excited, Noctis has been thrown between his teachers, tutors, the counsill and his dad all week, she really hoped that this would help him unwind and that they would have some fun in the process. The couple signed up their names to the board and waited for the contest to begin. The first round was a little difficult, I was called ' The Coconut Kiss! ' The objective of the game was for the couple to roll a coconut up from between them, starting at their belly buttons, they had to roll it up to their mouths with their hands behind their backs. Noctis and [Name] had wiggled around like worms trying to push the coconut upwards, with cheering and laughter coming from the crowds, the young couple both laguhing at themselves for how silly they looked. They had managed to get the cocobut pressed between their mouths, both looking into eachothers eyes with smiles on their faces. The Second game much more simple, they had to hold hands through an obstical course, at the end was a room of balloons, only a handful of the balloons had writing on them, it was up to the couple to find a balloon and pop it without letting go of the other ones hand. Noctis and [Name] had run over balancing beams, jumped over stepping stones, dodged swinging balls and even climbed over a wall before they reached the balloon room, it was sheer luck that they had found one with writing on it, popping the balloon took a few brain storms, they ultimatly ended with just pressing it between eachother, which worked. They now stood ready for the third challange, Karaoke.  
" What song should we sing? "  
" I have no idea, I don't know a single song on this list "  
" Me either-wait! How about this one? "  
Noctis looked at the song that [Name] was pointing towards, it was a good song, he knew it well enough to be able to sing it. The 2 of them sat the remanider of their waiting period discussing who would sing which verse, Noctis has never sung infront of anyone before, he had heard [Name] singing before, and she had a very nice voice, but the prince was nearvous as hell, he wanted to back out, but his girlfriend wouldn't be very happy with him if he did. 

*Reader*  
[Name] stood on the stage next to her nearvous boyfriend, she almost felt bad for making him do this with her, he wasn't one for large crowds of people, and when people had heard that the prince was going to be here at the Karaoke bar they had swarmed in through the doors, leaving the bar over packed. As the lights dimmed around the rest of the bar, the spot light was shone on [Name] and Noctis. The melody of their song had began, both took a deep breath before they began to sing

~Noctis~  
When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

~Reader~  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
He's like no, not really 'cause

~Noctis & Reader~  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

~Reader~  
He walks like a model  
He grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah

~Noctis~  
I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

~Reader~  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
He's like no, not really 'cause

~Reader & Noctis~  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

~Noctis~  
She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

~Reader & Noctis~  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

*Noctis*  
The prince was walking back to the palace, holding [Name]'s hand. They walked in slience the entire way, it was comfortable silence. Noctis had a surprisingly fun time with his girlfriend today, the contest wasn't something he had expected to ever be doing. He looked towards said woman and smiled, she herself looked content and happy, he leaned over a placed a kiss on her cheek.  
" Thank you for today "  
[Name] gave her boyfriend a smile as they contiued walking, the light sun set reflecting off of matching necklaces they both now wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya wanna hear this version of the song then then its sung by James Maslow Ft Tiffany Alvord. The song is Cheerleader
> 
> If ya have a request then asked away, I'm gonna be moving on the 20th and everyhting is already packed and now I have nothing to do  
> Rynn out!


	12. Noctis X Reader: Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things haven't been going so good between you and Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst, its me, hiiiiiii, yeah, I know, its just like, yo Rynn! Fuck off!

*Noctis*  
The Lucis heir was laying on his bed, his hands over his face, he had gotten into another fight with [Name], how had things come to this? It started with small disagreements, it had then progressed into weekly arguments, and now they had a fight daily. He hated himself, she hadent done anything to deserve this, she doesn't even know their having these fights and everytime she stormed off after their fight he was so scared that it would be the last time he'd see her, but they kept going back to eachother, he didn't understand why she came back, with a sight the prince sat up on his bed, staring down at his boots, things use to be so simple between them, his feelings haden't changed, he still loved her deeply, but then why was this happening? He knew the answer, he knew he was at fault, and the guilt was eating him alive.

*Reader*  
[Name] sat beside Noctis in the Regalia, neither her not the prince spoke a word, the air was thick with the tenssion between them, [Name] hated this, just a month ago she and Noctis had been running through the streets of Lucis, laughing, people staring at them with distaste yet neither one of them cared as they pushed past the people, but now? They could barely look at eachother, they felt like strangers and that cut her, deep, and when Noctis had showed up and asked her, or more like he demanded that she joined him. He had become agressive lately, always snapping at her and everyone, the slightest thing would tick him off, and for the life of her [Name] just couldn't understand why. The Regalia had finally stopped and the 2 of them had gotten out, they were at the arcade, a place neither of them had been to in so long, she felt something warm on her hand, looking down towards it she had found the prince's fingers intertwined with her own, his gaze was casted downwards, a small smile graced her features as she leanded over to place a kiss on his cheek, this was his way of apologizing, since he had no idea how to say it. The couple had spent hours in the arcade playing every single game avaliable, playing against eachother, the victor getting the losers tickets and picking the next game, from Skii ball, that Noctis had won ate, to duck shooting, which [Name] had won, they had so much fun, they laughed and embraced eachother, it felt wonderful, being like this again, happy, in love. They were forced to leave when the arcade had closed for the night, walking hand in hand down the streets, making jokes and laughing, both of them at ease.

*Noctis & Reader*  
Noctis slammed the door behind them, [Name] was standing in his room, her arms crossed over her chest, a displeased look on her face, the same look reflecting on his own face. The moments that led up to this were not pleasent ones, [Name] had discovered the reason as to why Noctis had been acting the way he had, he, Noctis Lucis Caelum, was engaged, and had been for nearly 2 months now, to Lunafreya Nox Fleurent. [Name] had over heard a conversation between the prince and his father, what hit [Name] the most was that this was Noctis' idea, he had suggested a marriage between himself and Luna, he had even personal picked out and bought her a ring and propposed to her in person, for 2 damn months now and not once had he said a thing, instead he chose to argue with her.  
" [Name] i- "  
" Your fucking engaged! When the hell were you going to tell me?! Do you know how stupid I feel?! "  
" God damn it, atleast let me speak before you decide to blow up! "  
" Oh excuse me for being upset! "  
" You weren't even suppose to be listening to a private conversation between me and my father "  
" Are you seriously trying to pin this on me? "  
" No, its just- fuck! You wouldn't understand "  
" What wouldn't I understand Noctis? That your engaged? That technically you've been cheating on me and lady Lunafreya? "  
" I didn't cheat on you! "  
" Then what fuck is this!? Tell me! Tell me what we're doing! "  
" Your a good damn Niflheimian! "  
She stared at him, her stomach sank down to her feet, yes, [Name] were a member of the Empire, but she had grown up in Lucis and considered herself a Lucien. Noctis gritted his teeth, glaring at his bed, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
" Your a traitor "  
" A traitor? Oh my god Noctis, we've known eachother for years! We went to school together! "  
" How I do know you weren't just acting? "  
" Acting? You think I was acting?! You fucking bastard! I love you god damn it! Why the hell would I put up with your shit other wise?! Your unbelievable, I thought you were...I don't even know anymore, but I thought you would understand "  
" I do understand, I understand that your a traitor, untrustwrothy, you should be glad in managed to convince the Councill to not send the damn Kingsglaive after you "  
[Name] walked to the door, unlocking it she placed her hand over the brass knob, she slowly turned her gaze towards the prince.  
" Look me in the eye and tell me to leave "  
The seconds felt like hours between [Name] and the prince, she couldn't believe he was doing this, all because her birth certificat stated she was born into the Empire, slowly he turned to face her, his Azure eyes staring into her [E/C] orbs.  
" I never want to see you again "

*Noctis*  
The raven haired man was frantically tapping at the screen on his phone, his hands were sweaty and his heart was hammering in his chest, a feel of dread was hanging over him. Insomnia had been lost, his father killed and many of his people murdered, the Empire had attacked while he was on his way to his own wedding with Luna, that was 5 months ago, his heart was heavy with the loss of his father still, but he was worried, worried about [Name], it had been nearly 6 months since he had broken up with her, yes he regretted every single word he had said to her to this day, only after the dust had settled did he realise how stupid it was, so what is she was born in the Empire? She had hated the Empire as much as he did, he had felt betrayed that she hide the fact from him, but now, he was more....mature, he understood now. After he had discovered the truth about his best friend, Prompto, being an MT, everything just....clicked, he understood why she haden't told him, because she was scared, scared of how he would react, of how he would act, what he would do, what he would say. Since the day he had heard of the attack he had been trying to call [Name] but she never answered, every time the call would cut out he'd feel a piece of him just die, he had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive, no, she was alive, she had to be, he needed her to be, he needed HER.

*Reader*  
[Name] walked through the ruined city, the broken buildings around her, still even now, months later, she still felt the way the wind pushed her, the wind created by a fallen building, the screams of the people, the smell of fresh blood and dust filled her nose, but most of all she remember the screams of her parents, the sound of the bullets that ripped through their flesh and bone, it was sickening, this, THIS is why her parents had moved to Insomnia, this is why they had tried so hard to be reconised as Luciens instead of what they really were, this is why Noctis had left her, her people couldn't be trusted, not a single one, and she knew it, she understood, yes she understood his reasons for leaving her, but it had still hurt her. Yet what had hurt the most was the news article, its words hit her like a train, she felt sick to her stomach, the Royal family of Lucis was lost, the last souls of the Caelum legacy now walked beside Etro, when [Name] had red that she had thrown up, it was sickening, it was so sickening, the man she had loved was murdered by her own people, and for what? Some stupid fucking crystal? A piece of land? Power? Money? What? What was so god damn important to them!? Who gave them the right to do that? Who gave them the right to take lives? To destroy lives? To ruin people? Who? What good would it do them? They were still going to die, no amount of fucking power would make them imortal! No piece of land would make them love forever! No amount of money would make them stand above the gods! They were still mortal men! Their bodies would rot away in a coffin beneath the dirt, were they hoping to put their names in the history books? Why? So some far future generation could laugh at how absolutly pathetic their ancestors were? What was the point of it all?   
[Name] just wished for it all to end, she wanted to see Noctis again, she wanted to apologize for lying to him, for what her people had done to him, she wanted to hear his voice again and feel his embrace, see his smile, what she wouldn't give.  
" [Name]! "  
Tears filled her eyes, how could they? How could the Six do this to her? Another illusion? She brought her gaze towards the 'illusion' this one looked so real, like it was really- since when do her illusions involve Gladio? Wait. Her breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't breath, she couldn't blink, she couldn't move, she could only stare, dear Ifrit, it was him! It was actually him! Forcing her legs to move she took off running towards him.

*Noctis & Reader*  
When they colided Noctis had wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, [Name] going the same, neither of them could stop the tears that spilled from their eyes, it felt so good, so prefect. Noctis just couldn't help but places kisses all over her face, he wanted to memorize every detail of her.  
" Noctis, I thought you were dead "  
" I thought you were dead "  
" I'm so s-"  
" No, no please, [Name] I never ment what I said, I can't go on alone, I need you, I need you by my side, please "  
" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....Don't know, why? Why are you so fucked up Rynn? Oh right! Because I am a fucktard, but i'm not like, comepletly mental, sometimes XD pls ppl I need requests, I can't think for myself XD even if its not for the Chocobro's, I actually like writting this shit! So if you want, send me a oneshot you'd like, any type, any theme, any genre, any game/anime/movie/what ever. And also from where le characters are from, who knows? Maybe I am actually cool ( fuck no ) and I know the character already!


	13. Noctis X Reader X Gladio: Sharing is Caring [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis have had their eye on you for the longest time now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia, thou request has been done

*Gladiolus & Noctis*  
The Prince and the shield were getting their asses handed to them by the Elder Coeurl, the feline creature was merciless, Noctis' warp strikes were off by inches and his magic attacks were no better, Gladio only managed to nick the creature with the tip of his sword, it looked more like he was trying to shave the creature instead of killing it, yes Elder Coeurls were hard kills but that wasn't the reason behind this, no, the reason the childhood friends were getting their asses beat was because of [Name], they couldn't stop thinking about the woman, her [H/L] [H/C] locks, her beautiful [E/C] eyes, and here smooth [S/C] skin which always looked so tempting to just feel, to taste. What they wouldn't give. It didn't help that the same woman that caused their minds to go to mush was right there with them, she was having better luck then the boys put together, her weapon actually made contact with the Elder Coeurl. The final attack was dealed out by Gladio who actually managed to hit the creature, the prince however was so deep in thought that he didn't see the creature go down until it was too late, he had shot forward a water attack, instead of it hitting the Elder Coeurl it hit [Name], it wasn't his strongest attack, but it sent the [H/C] woman backwards onto her ass, leaving her soaking wet.  
" Noctis! For fuck sakes! "  
" Shit! Sorry [Name]! "  
The prince ran over to the now wet woman and helped her up, and he was totally NOT watching the water drops that slid down her neck, into her shirt and down between her breasts, and he definantly didn't want to lean forward and suck the droplets from her skin, but he just moved forward a little-  
" Yo guys! You done with your hunt as well? "  
Damn you Prompto, damn you to hell.  
The group of 5 sat around their fire, Ignis was busy dishing out their dinner. Gladio was staring at [Name], how could he not? Her clothes were hanging out to dry and since Ignis had taken their laundry to the cleaners earlier that night she had no other clothes, so she now sat with only a pair of [F/C] shorts, that was way to short but its not like he was complaning, and one of Iggys shirts, the shirt was a few sizes to big for her and the way it was just falling off her shoulder, he squinted his eyes and inspected closely, he saw no....was she? She was. She wasn't wearing a bra  
" Oh Shiva's left tit "  
" Gladio! Language! "  
The brunette rolled his eyes, Ignis didn't aprove of them using ' bad language ' infront of the [H/C] haired woman, he had said she was a lady and they must act like gentalmen infront of her, apperantly specs has never heard the things that leaves that womans mouth when she sees a spider. When Ignis had placed the dish infront of [Name] she eagirly took a bite, the taste laid beautifully on her taste buds and she just couldn't help but moan, that very moan had reached the Prince's ears and it caused him to drop his own dish, when all eyes were cast towards the prince he leaned back in his seat and placed his hand over his face, a blush spread out on it, he shifted and crossed his legs in hopes of hiding the now very visable buldge in his pants, his shield sent him a understanding look, for the Amicitia shared the same problem.

*Reader*  
[Name] awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, she slept quite comfortably in Iggy's shirt, but she missed her clothing, she didn't feel comfortable this exposed infront of 4 men, even if they were her friends. She stretched out and rolled onto her back, she was still to lazy to get up, if Ignis haden't threatened to drag her out of the tent then she wasn't getting up, she heard the zip of the tent then foot steps as someone came in, then she heard the zip again, she opened her eyes and gasped, right infront of her, staring her down was a pair of Amber and Azure eyes.  
" Guys? Is everything ok? "  
Instead of receiving a verbal answer, both men growled, what the hell?. What happened next was a fast blur, how had Gladio gotten behind her? How had he gotten her into an arm lock? And why was Noctis staring at her like that?

* Noctis & Reader & Gladiolus *  
Gladio had a firm hold on [Name], her back pressed against his chest, with his large size he was able to hold both of her wrists in his right hand, his left arm was snaked around his middle keeping her firmly pressed against him. Noctis had his hands on her knees, pushing them apart, he leaned down and left a trail of hot wet kisses from her knee's up to her inner thigh, [Name] squirmed as his hair tickled her thighs, when he looked up from between her thighs his eyes had a red glow to them, a carnalistic grin on his face. The prince summoned a dagger, as he cut her shorts to shreds, the shield ripped the shirt she wore open, its buttons sent flying. Gladio released her wrists so he could reach around her and group both her breasts, bitting down on her shoulder, Noctis had a firm hold on her hips as he set them at an angle that allowed him to grind his crotch into hers, letting her feel the buldge that sat waiting, his mouth pressed against hers, he ran his tong over her bottom lip before it darted into her mouth, sliding along her's, when he pulled away from her mouth her head was forcibly turn only to have Gladio now pressing his lips against hers, Noctis taking the time to make little bites across her collar bone, the pressure of Gladio's kiss hade [Name]'s head tilting backwards, when the [H/C] haired woman heard the sound of both men unzipping their pants she took a wild guess in saying it was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the actual sex scene cuz, well it wasn't requested, but I hope you enjoyed it non the less, I kinda made Noct and Gladdy rapists didn't I? XD


	14. Prompto X Reader: Best thing I never had [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had feelings for Prompto for so long now, but he likes Cindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for OneHellofaWeeaboo, thank you for reading my stupid fic XD

*Reader*  
How long has it been since [Name] and the boys had sent out of their journy? Not as long as it felt surely, what has it actually been? 4 or 5 hours? Well pushing the now broken down Regalia sure as hell made it fell like days have passed. Gladio and [Name] were at the back, Noctis up front by the drivers seat and Prompto by the passenger seat, the four of them pushing the car forward, while Ignis sat comfortably in the drivers seat.  
" My hands are killing me "  
" I'm going to be killing you if you stop pushing! "  
" Gee Gladio give me a break man "  
[Name] held back a small giggle, she could understand Prompto, her arms were just as sore, the hot sun beating down on them did little to help, neither did the black clothing they wore. When they had finally arrived at the garage [Name] was so relieved that she could just run back to Lucis and kiss Cor, but she prefered the shade she now sat under.  
" Hey there! Y'all so do keep a girl waiting"  
Maybe she should re think running back to Lucis, a sigh left her lips as she saw Prompto practically drooling over Cindy, sure, she was an attractive woman, showing off her curves for everyone that was willing to look, how could they not? With the clothing she wore she left little to the imagination, Prompto was one of the many men hooked into her looks, Cindy was a nice person, she was fixing up the Regalia for them and was offering to give them a big discount, if they helped her out that is, but even so it was nice of her, yet [Name] couldn't help but feel a painful sting in her chest when Prompto gave her a smile that held so much emotion to it, or when he spoke to her in a way that had [Name] nearly drooling, the [H/C] haired woman has had the biggest crush on the Blonde for as long as she could remember, they had been friends since even before highschool, and she was afraid that was all she was to him, a friend, with years of feeling her heart leap when he so much as looked at her, the way her breathing stopping if he would brush up against her by accident, the way her hands would become clamy if he spoke to her, years of yearning for him to hold her in his arms, but his eye was hooked on another, was it her accent he liked? Maybe the blonde curly hair? Prompto wasn't someone to simply go after someone based on their body, but was that why? Did he like her shape? The skin which was oh so exposed to the naked eye? Maybe.  
The day progressed quickly, sure it was long and hot and [Name] had nearly gotten stung by reaper tails, five times, and a giant bird from hell nearly cut her in half when the stupid thing flew past them, but the Regalia was fixed and [Name] wasn't sure what she was more happy about, the car being fixed or the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Cindy again, she sure hoped so.

*Prompto & Reader*  
Camp that night was peaceful, Noctis had already gone to sleep, Gladio was enjoying a thick book on his own little corner of the camp and Ignis was just about to head to bed himself. Prompto and [Name] still sat up wide awake, both going through the many pictures the Blonde had taken that day, [Name] bit her tounge everytime she saw a picture of Cindy, Prompto had taken quite a lot.  
" Uhm, [Name]? Can....can I ask you something? D-do you think I'm...attractive? "  
A lump formed in her throat, she looked towards the blonde, she did, more then he'll ever know  
" Yeah, why you askin? "  
" Its....do you think Cindy would go on a date with me? "  
[Name]'s heart tightened in a painful way, the back of her eyes burning with tears, she shouldn't be getting this upset, Prompto was her friend, sure she'd had deeper feelings for him for years now, but he was still her friend.  
" I don't know, why...don't you ask her? "  
" Could you help me? With practice, I think if I can get use to the idea of asking a girl out then I won't be as nearvous "  
Prompto looked like a lost puppy, he's never had much luck with woman, but that's only because he shys away from them, he'll avoid eye contact unless he can't help it, he'll flirt with woman but if they respond then his mind goes blank, he never knows what to say and always ends up making a foold out of himself, why can he be comfortable around them like he is with [Name]? They could end up talking hours on end, sometimes right through the night, he was comfortable around her, and its not as if he was blind, she was an attractive woman, she's received multiple flirty comments from Gladio and even Ignis, but for all the years they've been friends he can't remember a single time that she ever had a boyfriend, he wasn't even sure if she'd even had her first kiss yet, a small part of him was grateful for that, the thought of her being with someone did something funny to him, he guessed he was just being protective.

[Duscae]

*Reader*  
Sleeping in the tent next to Prompto was, well impossible for [Name], she just couldn't bring herself to sleep when she felt Prompto's body heat right there, heard his breathing and soft snors, if was so.....Good. The buzz of the phone had awoken them, Prompto sat up first, a small yawn escaped him as he (tried to) fix his bed head, Gladio sitting up next.  
" If only some one hadent wrecked the car, unbelievable "  
Prompto nibbled of his bottom lip, a guilty look on his face.  
" Oh I would hate to be that guy "  
The look Gladio and Ignis gave him made the blonde sink down.  
" Oh come on don't be that way, you know I didn't mean to do it "  
" Of course not, sabotage is far beyond you "  
Prompto pouted at Ignis' comment.  
" Maybe he just really wanted to see Cindy "  
A small blush crept up on his face, [Name] still felt a terrible sting in her chest everytime the mechanic's name got this sort of reaction from him, but she was doing well in hiding it, he was her best friend and she wasn't going to let her jealousy ruin that friendship. The four shared a look between eachother before their eyes landing on the sleeping prince, the phone was moved closer to him in hopes of the buzzing noise would annoy the prince enough to wake up, instead he rolled onto his side.  
They had finally managed to wake Noctis up, and he wasn't happy about it. They were heading over to check on the car and see how far Cindy was, which [Name] wished was on the other side of Eos, on the way there Prompto had been practising on how to ask Cindy out, everytime he'd say such beautiful words, they had [Name]'s insides turn to mush, butterflys in her stomach and her heart pounding, but her heart would stop every time he said Cindy's name instead of hers. When they had finally arrived at their destination [Name] felt numb, it was not so clear to her that Prompto would never feel the same way about her, she should have accepted the fact sooner but their was always a small part of her that hoped he would just sweep her off her feet, it hurt her, the feelings she had towards him was so deep, she knew of his past, she knew of his secret, she knew he was a MT because he had confided in her and it didn't change the way she saw him, the way she felt, she knew the real him, the Prompto that was so scared of being alone, that felt out of place between the other men in their group, he always felt like he needed to prove himself, the Prompto that was such an amazing photographer, and the way he would jump around like a little kid everytime he saw a Chocobo, she was ultimitly inlove with Prompto Argentum, but his heart belonged to another and it was a hard fact for her.  
When they left Duscae [Name] felt as if she could breath again, they had hunt down a Behemoth named Deadeye so they could be able to pay for the repairs to the car, [Name] was sure they were going to die, but they had managed to defeat the giant beast, and they were on the move again, which was good, with the Empire hot on their asses they couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long, but [Name] would rather be tortured by the Empire then have to endure this. Prompto had managed to find the courage to ask Cindy out on a date and to his absolute delight, and to [Name]'s distate, Cindy had agreed to go out with him. The Blonde couldn't stop talking about how excited he was.

*Prompto & Reader*  
The days moved on and [Name] distanced herself from Prompto, she barely spoke to him, or any of them, she had come along to help get Noctis to his wedding and that's what she was going to do. Prompto had noticed that, and he wasn't happy about it, the [H/C] haired woman had changed, she snapped at him, she showed no intrest in things anymore and she constantly glaring, he could feel the anger she directed at him and he didn't understand why, he had done nothing to her, so why was she so angry?

*Prompto*  
This was getting on Prompto's last nerve. [Name] was so damn moody, they have had so mant arguments in the past few days, why was she acting like this? Why the hell was she taking her anger out on him? He had enough, he was going to put a end to this, right now. When they had made camp he grabbed [Name] by her arm and dragged her off to somewhere they could have privacy.  
" What's beeing going on with you? "  
" Oh like you care "  
He raised an eye brow, the woman was scowling.  
" [Name] don't do this now, we're all having a hard time here an- "  
" I know! You think I don't? I'm not as oblivious as you "  
" What? "  
" Cindy Cindy Cindy, that's all you talk about, that's all you care about, your so fucking obsessed with her! "  
" I'm not obessed! If you don't like me talking about her then why'd you even help me with her? "  
" Because I understood how you felt! I know how it feels when someone you care about, someone you love is so fucking oblivious to your feelings, it hurts, it sucks, and I didn't want you to continue feeling like that, but I didn't know you'd be this god damn annoying about it! "  
Prompto watched as a few tears spilled from her eyes, he didn't know she had such a bad love life, but that didn't give her the right to act like this, she was his friend, she's suppose to be happy for him. He frowned once more, if she was going to act like this the entire trip then....  
" Then leave, your so sick of my happiness then fucking leave "  
He turned his back to her and headed towards camp, something didn't sit right with him, he didn't like saying that, he didn't like the knot that formed in his stomach at the thought of her leaving him.

*Name*  
He wanted her to leave? Then fine, she would. She didn't go back to camp, she took off walking in a diffrent direction. She felt so stupid, did she have to get so snappy? It wasn't their fault she was jealous, she was a terrible friend. Prompto didn't know about her feelings, so how could she be angry that he had feelings for another? Maybe it was best she left, this trip was about getting Noctis to Lunafreya, they were suppose to protect Noctis on this trip, but instead she made it one big love mess, if she couldn't control her own emotions then she wasn't fit to protect the Prince. Her face was wet and her body shivered, the sun was starting to set and with the night it would bring daemons, she wouldn't be able to protect herself for long, but her legs refused to turn back.  
" Sweet child, why are you crying? "  
Whipping around towards the source of the voice [Name] saw a strange man approching her, he had a gentle look on his face, an almost inviting aura. The man walked towards her and wiped the tears from her face.  
" My dear [Name], that boy does not deserve your love "  
" How....how do you know my name? Who are you? "  
" I know you very well "  
The man took her hand in his  
" My name is-"  
He leaned down and placed a kiss ontop her hand  
" Ardyn " 

*Prompto*  
He leaned back in his chair, picking at his food, [Name] was yet to return to camp, an uneasy feeling set in his stomach  
" Hey Prom, where's [Name? "  
" I....don't know, we had a fight, turns out she's not exactially happy that I'm going out with Cindy "  
Ignis placed his plate down on his lap.  
" So she finally told you did she? "  
" You knew? "  
" It was quite obvious "  
Noctis nodded in agreement  
" Yeah dude, I mean when we first met in highschool even I could tell she was crushing on you "  
" Yeah i- wait what? "  
[Name]? Crushing? On HIM? When did that happen? He thought back to their conversation, she had said that she understands how it feels when someone you love is oblivious to your feelings, did she mean him? Was she inlove with him? Was that why she was acting like that? He would of acted the same if he was in her position. Since highschool Noctis said? Really? That long? Now he really felt bad, but what could he do? He had feelings for Cindy, but why did be become so warm inside when he heard she had those feelings with her? His heart fluttered at the thought, why was he suddenly thinking about her that way?  
" I need to go find her "  
When he stood up he prepared to head out, but a scream ripped through the night air, Prompto's entire body went cold, stiff, he knew that scream, it belonged to [Name]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo was it good enough? You like? In my defense I wrote this at 1 am. Would you like a part 2?


	15. Ignis X Reader: Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won't Ignis just listen to you? Why can't he just believe you? Why didn't he? If he did then you'd be here, with him, instead of.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey bitches! Sorry I'm doing this to you but I've been listening to this damn song on repeat for nearly an hour XD right so I decided to add a little twist to this. Le Reader, you, are the daughter of a welathy nobel woman and your being forced to marry Ignis (not that I would mind that sito). Your mother was raped and you were concieved, she then died giving birth and you were raised by your aunt who doesn't like you one bit, only taking care of you for the money. You Aunt likes to talk shit about you to Ignis and he always ends up believing her. Now let us continue!

*Reader*  
[Name] hated her aunt, she despised the woman. [Name] had gotten home late after being held up at school, she was in one of the best music schools in all of Eos, she had worked hard to get there, she had practiced with many instruments in hoping she would atleast be good enough with one of them, and to her delight the school had welcomed her with open arms. She was 14 when she were told that she was going to marry Ignis Scientia when she were older, her family, the [Lastname]'s and the Scientia's have always had a merging marriage between them, [Name] wasn't happy about this, not one bit, but then she met Ignis, he was 19 at the time and he also felt uneasy about the marriage, but he had tried to make her comfortable around him. [Name] and Ignis had become fast friends and her future didn't seem to bleak anymore, but there was still her aunt, she loathed [Name] and she fully returned that feeling, it wasn't her fault she had been concieved out of rape, it wasn't her fault her mother had gone into premature labour, so why was she such a bitch to [Name]? She used to push her around and starve her as a child, but then [Name] grew up, she got big enough to push back, to take care of herself. Just another two months and she would be 18, she would receive her inheritence and get married and then she would never see her aunt again. But two months was still a long way to go, she had gotten home and her aunt had started yelling at the girl, as if she cared about her safety,[Name] had ignored her and marched up to her room, her aunt then did what she always did, she called Ignis and played the role of a worried heart broken guardian, which she was anything but, what would it be this time? She were drunk? High? Whoring? What? She was so use to it, she would call him with those fake tears of hers and he'd come over and take her damn side, he never even listened to [Name]'s side! The only reason her aunt did so was because she wanted to become Mrs Scientia, she wanted the wealth and respect that one got by being married to someone so close to the royal family, she was hoping Ignis would break off the engagment and go to her, disgusting woman. All [Name] wanted was her music, she wanted to play her music and in a way she hoped that it would make the world less dull, that it would make some people happy. [Name] didn't even acknowledge the man as he walked through her door, she was busy cleaning her flute, she heard her Finacee sigh and close the door behind him.  
" [Name] "  
She continued cleaning, she didn't want to look at him, she was too angry  
" You must stop doing this to her [Name] "  
With a sigh she put her flute back in its case and looked into his green eyes.  
" I'm not even going to argue with you Ignis, I'm too tired, and it will do me no good, you never even listen to my side of the story "  
" If your aunt haden't already called me a thousand times regarding your behaviour then I would, must you be so much trouble? "  
She shook her head, she was trouble? She had trouble, she was troubled.  
" Ignis just leave me alone, I have my graduation galla coming up and I still haven't created a piece "  
" If you stopped partying then you'd have done it by now, your going to spend all of your inheretince before you even get it "  
So what was it, She was partying? Who would invite her to a party? She had no friends, if anyone was spending the damn money it was her aunt. Ignis looked at her before he sighed once more and left, good, she needed the time alone, she were graduating soon and for her graduation, everyone in her year would use the schools music booth to create a song of their own choosing, any type of music and if they wished, they could sing it themselves as well.

[Name] was nearvous, Ignis had asked her on a date, something they have never done before, she looked herself over in the mirror, she felt good enough. When the bell rung she had rushed downstairs, ignoring the intense glare her aunt sent her way, when she opened the door she found Ignis standing there, he wore a sharp suite as always. Ignis refused to tell her were they were going, wanting to surprise her, and she was surprised indeed. They stood in the Caelum threater, a place she had dreamed of preforming at one day, when Ignis had gived her a very familiar case and told her to go onto stage she felt queazy, it was only him but even so, this place held such history, such high standers, it felt intimidating.  
[Name] sat with Ignis in the back row of the theater, they had spent hours here, talking, and it felt so nice.  
" Have you come up with a piece yet? "  
" Well sort of I guess, I've come up with the melody, but I'm not sure about it, and the lyrics, I don't know if it'll work "  
" I have no doubt it will be absolutly wonderful "  
[Name] smiled at him, when the man had leaned down and kissed her, her entire body had gone stiff, when he received no response he pulled back to looked at her, noticing the look on her face.  
" Have you...never been kissed? "  
" N-no, I mean.....I've been engaged to you for nearly 4 years no, it would feel wrong if I was with someone else "  
Ignis stared down at her, he held an expression she couldn't read.

Things had gone terrible for [Name], after her date with Ignis her aunt had been so jealous and furious that she really pushed things to the limit. The [H/C] haired woman stood in the office of the head master of her school, she had tears running down her face, her heart pounding, her stomach clenched in a painful way, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.   
" What!? "  
" I'm sorry [Name] "  
Stories have spread that [Name] had slept with one of her teachers to make up for a bad test score she had gotten, and now, she was being suspended for 2 months, it also ultimitly ment she would prefrom at the graduatuion galla in 2 weeks, she wouldn't graduate.  
" Sir please its not true! "  
" I believe you [Name], I really do, you've worked hard to get here, but the school board can't ignore this, you'll have to take the suspension, all your school work will be re checked and I'm afraid you'll have to go to the doctor to get a valid report "  
[Name] couldn't believe this! It was only 2 weeks away! The galla was her only hope! She had prayed to the Six every night that things would turn out smoothly, that someone would enjoy her preformance and she would get a job or a signing or something. She just couldn't anymore.  
[Name] had felt so embbarssed going to the doctor, the doctor had done a check on her and confirmed she was, infact, a virgin, but with the stories told he had also had to check other areas, she had never been so humiliated! She had actually cried infront of the doctor who apologized for doing this to her. When Ignis had found out about her suspension, through her aunt, she swore she had never seen him look so furious, he had yelled at her, he had said things that hurt her, and the sad thing is, she had felt his words were true. Her aunt had also gotten her wish, the Scientia family couldn't be reconized with someone like her, her engagment with Ignis had been broken off, maybe a year ago it would of bothered her but now, now she had feelings for him, she had begged him to believe her, to listen to her, she had told him she loved him and that she would never do this, but he didn't believe her, he was too angry, he just left. Now [Name] walked through the street, going home after a long day at the hospital and it was late, she haden't failed to notice the looks and comments thrown her way, everyone had heard, and not a damn soul believed her, she stared down at her phone, debating, should she or shouldn't she? She had finished her piece, she had hoped that would prove to Ignis, now she wondered is she should send it, would he listen to it? Even if he didn't it would make her feel better in a way, she hit the send button, just as the little mark appeared showing it had been delivered she heard the screetch of tires and then a bright light blinded her.

*Ignis*  
Ignis sat in the chair beside the bed, her bed, it had been over a month since the drunk driver had run into her, reports had come back proving that she was indeed innocent, Ignis had wondered how many of the things against were false and had confronted her aunt, when Ignis had learned the truth he was furious, but what could he do now? [Name] had been in a coma since the accident and she showed no signs of waking up, she had missed her graduation, her birthday, the birthday she had been waiting so long for, she wasn't able to enjoy it, Ignis had come that say, he brought her a gift and spoke to her the entire day, her gift still laid on the table next to her, it small but he hoped it would be good enough, it was a ring he had designed especially for her, he wanted to properly prepose to her, he did want to marry her. He would be leaving soon, he would escort the prince to his own wedding and he wasn't quite sure how long he would be gone, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her to wake up alone, not again, but he had little choice, his duty had to come first, he stood up from his seat and placed a kissed for her forehead, when he left he played with his phone in his pocket, he still had the song she sent him that day, her piece, he didn't want to listen to it, not without her, he wanted to listen to it with her, maybe by the time he comes back she will be awake and they can listen to it, no, better yet, he has already asked the king, already booked the theater, [Name] would preform her piece in the Caelum theater infront of all of Lucis.

Nothing, that's all he ever saw these days, for 10 years he had been without sight, but even so he was here, he was where he never wished to be, not today, not now, not like this, not so soon. He and [Name] should be celebrating her 28th birthday, along with any children they had, instead he stood before her grave, she never awoke from her coma, she had passed 10 years ago, she had become too weak, and with no family to look to, the doctors had no choice but the remove her from life support, no matter how much Ignis had begged them. He ran his bare hand over the engraving of her tombstone, he had gotten it a few months ago, when the light had been brought back, when he was finally able to come home, he had found her grave which was nothimg more then a piece of sunken, he would of done it himself if he could see, but instead he paid thousands of gil to people who would make her grave beautiful, as beautiful as a grave could be, Gladio had been the one to tell him how it looked, they had piled dirt ontop to make up for the space that had been created when her coffin collapsed, like many old coffins did, that thought felt wrong, she shouldn't be laying in dirt. He pressed a kiss to her tombstone and went back to the Regalia, his friends had come with him today, to support him. He still had it, her song, he haden't listened to it yet, he feared he might finally break if he was to hear her voice again, but he had no idea if he himself would be around much longer, he had brushed past death so many times, so he had asked Prompto to transfer the song to a more stable device, one that he would be able to use in his blind state. When he got in the car he received the device, playign the head phones on, he wanted to listen to the song carefully, hear every little detail, he wasn't ready to let others hear it yet, and his friends understood, Prompto had told him he only need to press a certain button to listen to it, and when the Regalia had started moving, he closed his eyes and played the song.

I drove for miles   
Just to find  
You and find myself  
All these screams  
All these voices  
In my head  
You gave me strength  
Gave me hope  
For a lifetime  
I never was satisfied

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

It's not your fault  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a monster  
Yes I'm a beast  
And I feast  
When I conquer  
But I'm alone  
On my throne  
All these riches  
I came this way  
All this way  
Just to say hey

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

I'm givin up baby  
I'm givin up baby  
feels like I've been driven for miles  
I'm givin up baby  
and I can't seem to silence these voices in my head  
This time won't you save me  
please save me  
This time won't you save me  
please save me

This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin up  
Givin up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended diffrently then I thought it would....and I wrote it! Anywhozals, The song is 'Save Me' by the ever fabulous Nicki Minaj!  
> And if ur lookin for a good cosplay of Iggy then check out Michaelbgb Cosplay, as well as his sisters Madison Kate and Alyson Tabbitha! Their a full on cosplay family XD lucky bastards, I'm the only in my family that even knows what's cosplay is. Now listen up! I need ideas, requests, pleeeeeeease! If you don't the I shall keep writing this terrible shit! Also I'm writing a Lightis fic, I soooo ship them! And if you don't ship them then that's not my problem, so don't bitch to me ok.


	16. Daddy!Prompto X Mommy!Reader: Chocobo child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally imagine Pronkie doing this to his child

*Reader*  
The first thing [Name] noticed when she walked into her home was the sound of giggling and the sound of a camera taking a picture, walking to the source of the sound the [H/C] haired woman found her husband, Prompto, with his camera in his hands, and their son, Drake, wearing a little yellow Chocobo suite, Prompto made funny noises and silly faces to make their son laugh so he could take pictures, [Name] smiled at how adorable this was. When [Name] had first told Prompto she was pregnant the man had nearly fainted, but when she saw him the following day he had nearly tackled her with the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen, and he asked her to marry him. Prompto had taken a picture of her everyday in the following 9 months and when their son had been born he was so gentle and loving towards the exhausted [Name] and he was so scared he might break their son.  
Prompto looked towards his wife and smiled.  
" Hey babe! "  
" Prompto, did you turn our baby into a Chocobo? "  
"......maaaaaybe, but isn't he cute? "  
Walking towards her son, who let out an excited squeal and lifted his arms up towards her, she picked him up and kissed his chubby little cheek  
" He's always cute "   
Prompto placed his camera down on the table and walkedd towards them, embracing his wife he placed a kiss on his son's other cheek.  
" Good thing he doesn't look like me "  
" Pff, are you kidding me? He looks just like you "  
Prompto looked at his son, a pair of blue eyes staring back at him, he smiled and kissed Drake's forehead.

*Prompto*  
Prompto had a serious challange on his hands, it was something he dreaded, it haunted his nightmares, feeding his son. Little Drake always ended up with more food on him then in him. Prompto took a spoonful of the mushy baby food and made a airplane noise as he brought it to his son's mouth, Drake giggled and slapped the spoon out of his hand, the food made a green line across Prompto's face, he heard his wife laugh at him.  
" Lookin good Pronkie "  
He pouted at [Name]. The mission of feeding his son continued for another 20 minuets, his son was now fast asleep, fully fed, snoozing against his mother's chest as she took him to the bedroom, [Name] and Prompto had decided to keep Drake's crib in their room since so many babies have died in their sleep, both of them had night terrors when they heard that and for the first few nights after Drake's birth neither of them could sleep for fear of waking up to find their son cold in his crib, but now he was 8 months old and they were going to put his crib in the nursery soon. Prompto undressed and tossed his clothes into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of [S/C] arms were snaked around his waist, he looked back towards [Name] and smiled.  
" Hey babe, Drake asleep? "  
" Yep, after I managed to pry him out of that suit "  
" Hey its cute "  
" Yeah it is "  
" Hmm, ya know [Name] I've been thinking "  
" Well that's dangerous "  
Prompto spun around and grabbed his wife, pushing her up against the wall, his body pressed against hers.  
" Maybe Drake should get a little brother or sister "  
Placing her arms around her husband's neck she leaned closer to him  
" Is that so? And how should we make said little sibling? "  
Placing his hands on her hips he pressed his forehead against hers  
" I have a few ideas "

*Reader*  
" Dada "  
Prompto dropped his glass of water, luckily it was plastic, the water spilled over the floor, the blonde slowly looked towards the little version of him  
"......you said dada! "  
He ran over to his son and picked him up and placed a series of little kisses all over the boys face, making Drake giggle.  
" Say it again "  
" Dada! "  
" Yes! Who's the best in the whole wide world? "  
" Mama "  
At the moment [Name] walked past them, her head held high as she struted past them, snapping her fingers  
" Damn straight "


	17. Prompto X Reader: Best thing I never had [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 as requested! Sorry if its not any good, I started writing it last night after my move and just sorta passed out on my bed XD

*Prompto*  
No matter how hard he tried, Prompto just couldn't sleep, it had been months since [Name] had gone missing, he could still hear her scream, he wished he haden't left her alone, especially at night with daemons and who knows what else creeping around. He got up from his bedroll and got out of the tent, he ran his hands down his face and released a sigh, looking up he was faced with the moon, it made his heart clench, [Name] had selenophile, an intense love of the moon.  
" Prom? "  
He turned to find the prince coming up behind him  
" Sorry Noct, did I wake you? "  
" Why aren't you asleep? "  
" I...I can't, I can't stop thinking about her "  
" Cindy? "  
Prompto snorted, he haden't thought about Cindy in weeks now, he even missed their date. Every time he imagined Cindy then he couldn't stop comparing her to [Name]  
" No "  
Noctis sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder  
" I miss her too Prom, but its been so long and we haven't heard anything from her, we might just have to accept that she's de- "  
" Don't say that! "  
She couldn't be, deep down Prompto knew it, he could still sense her, somewhere out there she's alone and probably fightning for her life, how could he just sit by and wait?   
" She's alive "  
She has to be .

*Reader*  
[Name] hissed as she woke up, her head hurt, her arms hurt, her EVERYTHING hurt, that's all she felt these days, just pain, she felt no warmth, no hope, no faith, not even the sweet embrace of slumber. Her body was covered in mind numbing coldness, she didn't understand why they were doing this to her, what has she ever done to them? The door to her 'room' opened and an all too familiar figure walked in.  
" Sleep well? "  
" Fuck off! "  
" Tsk tsk, such a rude mouth, maybe we should sew it shut then hm? "  
The man gave her a sinister grin, he was a 'doctor' as he called himself, everyday he preformed crude tests on her, everyday he would pick and probe at her, inject things into her, force her to swallow that disgusting oozy liquid, she had no dignity left, not after what he has done to her. The man walked to her and checked her over as he usually did.  
" Now you behave miss [Last name], we wouldn't want to do anything to your little MT now would we? "  
Her [E/C] eyes widdened, a look of fear on her face, they couldn't have Prompto, could they?   
" Your lying, you don't even know where he is "  
" Hmm, true, but he will be coming to us very soon "

*Prompto*  
He was have a rather good day, his friends had wanted to cheer him up, so they had spent the day going to the gun range, the arcade, the chocobo ranch and even his favorite resturant, he felt better yes, but a small piece of him was still worried, but for now he shook that piece away.  
" Thanks guys "  
" No problem Blondie "  
" Your quite welcome "  
" Any time Prom "  
Prompto had gone to bed at peace that night, and for the first time in months, he slept like a baby.  
The next Prompto had shouted his friends awake, he looked furious as he stared down at his phone, normally this would not make them happy, but the look the blonde had, it was something they had never seen before. Ignis was the one with enough guts to ask the blonde what was wrong, on his phone was the picture of a girl, this girl had familiar [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes, she was strapped to a table with a fearful and tired look in her eyes, her body was littered with cuts and puncture holes, robe burns across her arms, wrists, legs and feet, at the bottom of the photo was a little message. Ignis passed the phone to the other two men who both looked lost for words  
" Those bastards! I'll fucking kill them! "  
Gladio stood from his seat and placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders  
" Prompto, calm down, we don't even know if their real "  
" They are! That's her! "  
" But what if its not? "  
" What if it is? "  
Prompto shurgged Gladio's hands off of him, he then took a deep breath and stared downwards to the tiled floor.  
" I don't want to risk it, there's a chance they could be fake, but theirs also a chance that their not, and she's being tortured somewhere, she's alone and scared. Before I met [Name] I was on my own, always alone, no one ever talked to me and it scared me, I was terrified of being alone because it ment that no one cares about you, but then she showed up and she declared herself as my friend, she helped me with so many things, she supported me in everything I did, she saved me, and now its my turn to save her "  
Ignis took the phone again and scanned the picture, he then re-red the message.  
" She's being held nearby "  
Prompto walked to him and looked at the message again  
" They sent the adress "  
" It's a trap, they want to lure us in "  
Gladio red the address before he took his own phone out and typed it in  
" Its a research facility "  
" For what? "  
" It doesn't say, but it does say that they work for the Empire, but their experaments were too over the top and the Empire shut them down "  
Ignis stood and put his hand on his chin, thinking  
" No dedicated scientist will simply give up on his work, my guess is that their still preforming their experiments in secret "  
" Then that's all the more reason to go save her! "  
" Prom, we ca- "  
" Fine! If you won't help me then I'll go on my bloody own "  
With out a second thought Prompto grabbed hold of his gear and stormed out, there was no way he was leaving her alone, not again. They wanted him? They were gonna get him.

[Research facility]  
Prompto had managed to get back the gates, attaching a silencer to his gun he aimed for the spot lights they shone over the facility, the glass shattered along with the lights as the bullet shot through them, aiming for the other three he shot them out as well. Sneaking around the now dark facility grounds, he managed to avoid most of the guards, the few that he had run into he made quick work off, when he reached the entrence of the facility he found a total of seven guards standing there, he could take them but that would risk the alarm being set off. Cursing silently Prompto looked to another way in, to his ultimate luck he found an air shaft, kicking the metal guard in he shimmied his way through the shaft, he was suddenly very glad that his friends had stayed at the motel. He checked through every air ducked for the past hour but he still haden't found [Name], and the pit in his stomach grew bigger with each passing minuet, what were they doing to her? As he reached another metal guard he looked through, it was empty, with a sigh he started up a new plan, these air ducks could go on for miles, his best option was to search on ground.  
Prompto could feel anger boiling inside of him, he's seen atleast a dozen prisoners and each of them looked so lifeless, puncture wounds covered their body's along with deep ugly stitched up wounds, if [Name] had to go through that, if he so much as found one scratch on her then there would be hell to pay. Room after room and still nothing, his chest clenched at the thought that maybe he was too late, or that this was infact just a scheme to try and get him there, as he pushed past another set of steel doors he was frozen in his tracks, right there before him was [Name], she was strapped to a hospital bed, a strange machine hung over her, but he was unable to get to her, a thick layer of glass seperated them, Prompto rushed forward and started banging on the glass as hard as he could, but it didn't even wobble, the door he came through shut and there a man had appeared.  
" Mr Argentum I assume? So nice of you to join us "  
The cold hard glare Prompto gave the stranger was enough to make any man cower, yet this one only laughed.  
" Now now, there's no need for that "  
" What have you done to her? "  
" Oh a lot actually, she's my prized experiment ya know? I enjoy showing her off "  
Prompto charged towards the man but an electrical barrier had seemed to form and it shot the blonde back.  
" Be careful Mr Argentum, we would want you to get hurt now would we? Not before the final show "  
He stood up and eyed the electric barrier, when had that formed? Was this a trap? It must be. The man chuckled and sat down.  
" Now I assume you are curious as to what I have been doing to Miss [Lastname], correct? Well that answer is very simple, it is a topic you are quite familiar with. You see Mr Arugentum, for years now I have been trying to find a way for humans and daemons to, well merge "  
" Merge? "  
" Their DNA, now believe what you will, but daemons are a problem for everyone, even the Empire, oh about 21 years ago I was on the verge of a break through, if humans were to carry a portion of daemon DNA inside them then they would consider us to be one of them, the best way for that to happen was to be born with it already inside you, so I 'recruite' a few women and began my experiments, they all failed, the woman died before she could even give birth, and if we managed to remove the child in time then we found it to be dead already, a long time ago. So I tried something new, I mixed the DNA of a human and daemon before I injected it into the female's woumb, to my joy she became pregnant and she lived through the birth, 20 years ago my experiment was a sucess, or so I thought, my mood was ruined when I found the child only possesed 12% daemon DNA, it wasn't enough, to make matters worse the child escaped, the little blonde boy who was founded and adopted my Lucien citizens, Mr and Mrs Argentum "  
Wait, Prompto had daemon blood inside of him? He was concieved for research? That's why he was born? That is why he has those awful nightmares about the day his birth mother was murdered? He remembers her, only small parts, she had blonde hair like him and she always tried to protect him, it was her that helped his escaped, and she died for it. And this bastard was going to do the same to [Name]? Oh hell no  
" I swear to the Six if you so much as touch her I'll show you pain you've never experienced before "  
The man stood from his seat and walked towards Prompto, standing infront of him on the other end of the barrier.  
" But I've already done so much, I've found that for my experiment to be a success, both the female and the infant must carry daemon blood, I've already forced so much darkness into her blood stream that her blood has turned black, the fact that she's still alive is, dare I say, a miracle, now shall we watch as the insemenation is carried through? "  
The man gasped we he suddenly found a hand wrapped around his neck and we was pulled through the barrier, its electric kisses burning into his skin, he found himself being thrown against the glass wall, a gun pressed under his jaw.  
" Open this fucking door right now "  
" But my ex- "  
The back of Prompto's gun was smacked against the mans face, making him spit out blood  
" I didn't ask you! "  
When the man didn't move Prompto grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his knee up to the mans stomach, when he doubled over Prompto brough his knee up again, this time it slammed into the man's face, he then threw the man to the ground, he straddled the man and shoved his gun into the man's mouth  
" Give me that key to that room or else I pull the trigger "  
The man gaged as the gun was forced down further, he fumbled with his pockets before he pulled out an acess key. Prompto took the key and got up, when the man went to stand up Prompto's boot met the side of his face in a hard kick, knocking the man out.

*Reader*  
[Name] opened her eyes slowly, her head still hurt like hell, but the pain was ignored as she shot up right, she wasn't in her cell anymore, she was in what looked like a motel room, somewhere nearby she could hear chatter, she scanned the room confused before she stood up, swaying she managed to make it to the source of the chatter, where she found four very familiar and very welcomed faces.  
" [Name]! "  
She was tackled by a blue of blonde hair. Prompto pulled her into a tight embrace, as tight as he could, his body was shaking slightly, he lifted his head to their eyes could meet, his were red and puffy, [Name] brought her hand to his cheek.  
" Pronkie, you look terrible when you cry "  
The man let out a strangled laugh before he hugged her again, [Name] returning it.  
" I thought I had lost you "  
" I'm here now, I'm here "

*Reader & Prompto*  
As time passed [Name] recovered, her body held the many scars she had received, she tried her best to hide them, she felt ashamed of them for some reason, Prompto hated that but there wasn't anything he could do, he's tried to comfort her, tell her that the scars only show how strong she is, it made her feel better but she just wasn't comfortable with them. [Name] has noticed Prompto acting diffrent around her, she didn't like it, she just wanted things to go back to normal, before it happened, with Gladio and Iggy arguing about noodles, with them playing rock paper scissors to see who would be the unfourtanet soul to wake up the prince, Prompto taking pictures at the most inapropriate time, like when Noctis nearly got mauled by a reaper tail, or when Noctis sneaks out early in the mornings to go fishing, leaving her and Prompto going on about how he must have been kidnapped, she wanted that, not this. Prompto sat on the sofa beside her, he was staring down at his hands.  
" [Name] can I ask you something? "  
" Sure "  
".......how long have you been crushing on me? "  
[Name]'s hands became sweaty, her lungs seemed to be unable to produce air, was he mad at her? Of course he was, he wasn't even looking at her and she knew he liked Cindy, though months have passed she doughted that his feelings for her has.  
" I'm sorry Prompto, I know I sho- "  
She was silenced when a pair of warm lips were pressed to her's, she stared wide eyed at him as he pulled back. Prompto looked into her surprised [E/C] eyes and smiled.  
" [Name], you have no idea just how much I love you "  
Tears filled her eyes  
" What about Cindy? "  
Pulling her towards him he held her in a warm embrace, her arms snaked around her neck as she looked up at him  
" Cindy is nothing compared to you, [Name] I'm so sorry, for everything, I swear I will never let anyone else ever hurt you again, I love you [Name], I understand if you no longer feel that way about me but i- "  
This time he was silenced when she kissed him, he eagirly returned that kiss, tightening his hold around her, when they broke the kiss a smile graced her features.  
" Its kind of hard to stop loving my favorite Chocobo "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do gud? I hope so, send thou requests my peeps!


	18. Ignis X Reader: sweet enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking with Ignis could be fun right? If only he'd let you actually help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know, but I did it non the less! To all Iggy lovers, unite! This man needs the love

*Reader*  
[Name] was anything but happy right now, she and her boyfriend, Ignis Scientia, had decided to do something fun that they could both do together, and that was baking, sure baking could be fun, and she's get a batch of brownies to boot, but Ignis had decided to do it on his own, this was suppose to be a couples thing for crying out loud.  
" Don't frown "  
" Then let me help bake "  
" Why? "  
" Because, you already spilled the first batter we made "  
" It was an accident! "  
" And you dropping 4 eggs? "  
" I had just oiled the pan, my hands were slippery! "  
" Need I mention you had also foggoten to preheat the oven? "  
" You only arrived 20 minuets ago! If I had put it on when you said you were leaving your place, then my electric bill would be enough to pay the damn hospital staff "  
" I was stuck in traffic "  
" Oh sure you were "  
With a sigh both of them looked away from eachother, this was so silly, but it still pissed her off, this was her house, her kitchen, her eggs that laid on the floor, HER floor damn it! With determination she stood up and marched over to him.  
" Give me the bowl "  
" I'm busy "  
She grabbed hold of the bowl  
" I said give it "  
Ignis pulled it back  
" I said I'm busy "  
She pulled it back  
" Just let me do it!  
Ignis pulled it back  
" Let go of the bowl "  
She pulled it back  
" This is my damn bowl! Now give it! "  
When Ignis pulled it back this time her hands slipped and the bowl and batter smacked right into his face.

*Ignis*  
He removed the bowl and placed it on the counter, his glasses folowing suit, his face, hair and the collar of his shirt was covered in the brown gooey batter, his moss green eyes stared his girlfriend down.  
" I told you to let go "  
" Technically....I did "  
" Well since you were being such a child about this then I shall treat you as one, you are going to go sit in the corner "  
" Are you fucking kidding me? "  
" Language "  
" I will swear if I want to! "  
Grabbing the flower bag [Name] took a handful of it before she threw it at him, when he stood still [Name] felt a chill run through her.  
" Iggy? "  
The advisor grabbed hold of his girlfriend and slammed his mouth against her, smeering the browni batter all over her face, when he pulled away he took the bag from her and dumped it all out over her head. [Name] looked like a ghost with the flower all over her, she glared up at her boyfriend only to find him with a satisfied grin on his face, Ignis watched as she reached for the icing bags, the icing they were going to use for decorating, instead a splot of icing hit him in the face.  
" So that's how its going to be "  
Reaching for his own bag the 2 of them started an intense round of a food fight, dodging behind the chairs and counters, the kitchen suffering from their missed assults. When they had run out of things to throw and squirt at eachother Ignis threw his girlfriend over his shoulders and marched to the bathroom.  
" Iggy! Put me down! "  
" No, I said that if you wished to act as a child then I would treat you as one, I'm going to bath you "  
" But you also did it! "  
With a smirk on his face he placed her on her feet in the bathroom as he started undoing his shirt.  
" You will simply have to bath me as well "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That actually happened to me once, the food fight, not the bath bit, he was russian, I'm (half) german, so we didn't wanna start another war XD


	19. Noctis X Reader: Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simple little things can have such a big meaning in someone's life, and it can even be something like Knock Knock jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half was rushed because my internet died and never fully saved it so I had to rewrite it and sry if its sucks.

*Noctis*  
Ignis slapped Noctis' hand for the 5th time that day  
" Stop bitting your nails "  
Noctis clicked his tong and looked out the window, he had good reason for bitting his nails, he was nearvous, extremly nearvous, they were on their way to [Name]'s house. She and Noctis had many classes together and they were good friends, but the prince was hoping for a station a little higher then friend, only 3 simple little letter needed to be added. When the Regalia stopped he forced down the lump in his throat and got out of the car, he took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, he knocked on it, when it opened his mood dropped a little, but he smiled non the less.  
" Hello Mrs [Last name] "  
" Prince Noctis? "  
" Uh, is [Name] home? "  
" Oh! Of course dear, come on in "  
Noctis walked past the woman and into their home, he had never seen [Name]'s place from the inside, he turned to look at her mother.  
" [Name] is upstairs in her room, its the second door to the right "  
" Thank you "  
Mrs [Last name] smiled at the young prince and went to the kitchen, Noctis went up the stairs, it was easy finding her room, mostly because he could hear her singing, he slowly opened the door to find [Name] jumping around her room, Her [H/L] [H/C] flying as she shaked her head, in her hand she held her hair brush, using it as a mic as she sang to the song, dancing to its beat. Noctis stood through a full 4 songs before he clapped his hands and cheered, scaring the hell out of her, she tripped on her long forgoten school bag and fell flat on her ass.  
" Noctis! "  
" Nice dancing "  
" I was in the zone! In my fantasy world having an awesome concert infront of imaginary audience, how dare you ruin it "  
Noctis chuckled and helped her up  
" Well do atleast get front row tickets? "  
" You just got a private show "  
" Hey, I'm greedy "  
[Name] giggled and poked his nose  
" So what are you doing here anyway? "  
A small blush spread across his face, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the foor  
" W-well, I was wondering, if maybe, uhm "  
" Noct? "  
He looked up at her   
" Will you go on a date with me? "

*Noctis & Reader*

[First Date]  
Noctis was still shocked she had said yes, he felt all giddy, and his friends had noticed this, teasing him endlessly but he was too happy to care, still nearvous as hell, especially since today they had their first date, he had planned on taking her to the art gallary, not the most romantic idea but there's no better place to spend quality time together, they could make fun of the art and pretend to be all snobby like everyone else there, it would be fun, he hoped so. Noctis walked up to the front door a knocked, when It opened he was met with a breath taking sight, [Name] looked absolutly goergeous, he was unable to produce any sound that came close to being an english word.  
" That bad is it? "  
" N-no! I mean......wow, you look amazing, beautiful "  
[Name] blushed at his comment   
" Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself "  
It was Noctis' turn to blush.  
The ride to the art gallary had been silent, both of them taking small glances at the other smile, small quick smiles were given before they looked out their own windows, they couldn't be more relieved when the car stopped, both of them jumped out of the car so quickly they wondered if they even opened the doors. They walked into the art gallary, [Name] looked around, Noctis' mind jumped that she was already bored and hated the date, before he could apologise however she had grabebd his hand and walked towards a painting, the painting was of a woman leaning against the door.  
" This totaly reminds me of that joke "  
" Joke? "  
[Name] looked at him with a big grin on her face.  
" Yeah, you don't know it? Let me tell you, ok. Knock Konck "  
" Who's there? "  
" Doris "  
" Doris who? "  
" Doris locked "  
Small fits of giggles escaped them, the people around them gave them disaproving looks, still holding hands Noctis led her to another picture, this one being of a ghost that seemed to have tears on its face, he looked at it then at her.  
" Knock knock "  
" Who's there? "  
" Boo "  
" Boo who? "  
" Its ok don't cry "  
Another round of giggled came from them, they ran from picture to picture, making knock knock jokes based off of them, they ignored the glares they received. When Noctis took her home that night they both had smiles on their face's, they were yet to let go of the others hand. [Name] leaned her head on his shoulder, they whispered little jokes to eachother, laughing at how lame they were, when they had stopped at her house they looked at eachother, both a little sad that the date ended. They got out of the Regalia and Noctis walked her to her door where they faced eachother.  
" Tommorow? "  
[Name] leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek  
" Definantly "  
She walked into her house and the prince went back to the car, he touched the place where she kissed and smiled, he couldn't wait for tommorow.

[First Kiss]  
Things had been going great the past 2 weeks, every day Noctis and [Name] would go on a date, from the arcade, to the museum and all of their favorite resturants, there was something bugging Noctis, he and [Name] were yet to kiss, the idea excited and scared him, was he a good kisser? Should he be the first one to make the move? Would she even like it? He sighed loudly, attracting the attention of his fellow class mates and teacher.  
" Your Highness, I realise history is not your favorite subject but there is no need to be to dramatic "  
" Sorry Mr Draux "  
The class snickered at him and the teacher went back to whatever it was he was talking about. Gym class came around and Noctis stood ready in his P.E clothing, which had caught the attention of many of the female student, Prompto stood beside him, poking his ribs.  
" Don't look now bro, but a certain [H/C] is mentally killing your fan girls "  
Noctis looked to where his blonde friend was pointing and found [Name] with an unpleased look on her face, was she.....jealous? A smirked formed on his face as he walked towards her.  
" Hey [Name], everyt- "  
[Name] grabbed Noctis by his collar and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his, she made double sure all the on looking girls got a good view, Noctis' stared wide eye at her, he felt his heart pounding against his chest, somewhere in the back he heard Prompto wolf whistle, well, that was one way to have a first kiss.

[I Love You]

*Reader*  
[Name] knew it, she knew she was inlove with the prince, she just woke up one day and there it was, as if it had formed over night. They had only been going out for a few months now and she wondered if it was too soon, sure they had known eacother for years but that was diffrent, everytime she was around Noctis she felt like jumping the poor boy and confessing to him over and over again, she swore she was gettong obsessed with him. Today she and Noctis were at the market, strolling around hand in hand when she nocticed the little antique shop.  
" Hey Noct? Can we go there? "  
" [Name] I live with antiques "  
Shaking her head she dragged him into the shop, there were rows of shelves littered with all types of antiques, from combs and toys to even spoons. They walked through the little store checking out everything, that was when [Name] noticed it, sitting behind a class shield on the hand of a manaquin rested the most beautiful ring she has ever seen, the band pure white gold with little black engravings running along it which formed into tiny black vines holding a pear cut [Birthstone], [Name] stared at the ring for a few more seconds before she tore her eyes away, walking to Noctis who was looking through little stone carved figuriens.  
" Hey Noct, Knock Knock "  
" Who's there? "  
" I Love- "  
" You "  
" ......huh? "  
Noctis put down the figurien and smiled at her, taking hold of her hands he kissed her knuckles before staring deeply into her eyes.  
" I love you [Name] "

[Moving in]

*Noctis*  
The Raven haired man was so excited, he and [Name] had graduated high school a few weeks ago and as a gift he had given her a spare key to his apartment, asking her to move in with him, she had jumped up and down as she repeatedly said 'yes' 'ok' 'yeah' over again, the man had laughed at her, his friends had made snide remarks and comments about it that left the prince a blushing mess, he seemed to have forgotten that he and [Name] would be sharing a bed, but they were just going to sleep, that's all. When she arrived at his door she only had 2 bags, which surprised him a little, her first bag held her clothing and toiletries, the second held her shoes and favorite movies, as well as a single frame.  
" Only 1 picture? "  
She placed the frame on the table and pressed a little switch, it was a digital frame which held thousands of pictures. That night they ate a dish that [Name] had prepared for them, [face food], they sat in comfortable silenece watching TV.  
" So is my cooking as good as Iggy's? "  
Taking his and her empty plates he sat them down on the coffee table, pulling her to his they laid on the sofa.  
" As good? More like way better "  
" Pff, you say so cuz I didn't put veggies in "  
" Maaaaybe "  
[Name] shook her head and kissed his forehead.  
Noctis laid on his side of the bed staring at the ceiling, he wore his PJ pants and a tank top, would he even be able to sleep tonight? The door that connected the bedroom to the bathroom opened, [Name] stood in a pair of peached colored shorts that held little blue, yellow and pink stars on them, along with a [face color] tank top, Noctis' jaw dropped. Climbing into bed next to him she put her arm around him.  
" Close your mouth, you'll catch fly's "  
Noctis pulled her to him and the 2 of them laid in bed together, despite how nearvous he was, that was the best sleep he's had in a long time

[Anniversary surprise]  
It was early morning and Noctis stood in the kitchen, normally he would rather die then be up at this hour, but today was special, it was his and [Name]'s second anniversary and he had something big planned. Walking into the room he poked the lump that laid in bed, it groaned in response and pulled the sheets down  
" Noct, no getting up before noon "  
" But I made waffles "  
She stood up straight and stared at him, smelling the sweet scent.  
" You made waffles? "  
" Yep, here "  
He gave her the plate, she took it and took a bite of the waffles, their were pretty good, Noctis smiled as he watched her enjoy the waffles, stage 1 of his plan, done. Now for stage 2.  
" Where are you taking me? "  
" Somewhere "  
" Gee that's useful "  
" Its a surprise "  
[Name] sat with a blind fold over her eyes, Noctis was taking her somewhere but he refused to tell her where, when the car stopped she listened as he got out and went around to her side of the car before he opened the door and helped her out, she was able to take 2 steps forward before she was lifted into the air and being carried bridal style, she yelped and held onto him.  
" Noct! Seriously I can walk "  
" Seriously I don't care "  
Noctis walked to his desired locationg and put her down, he then untied her blindfold and watched as she blinked her [E/C], adjusting to the light, she looked around to find them standing in the art gallary that had gone to on their first date, a small laugh escaped her, but that laugh died when the prince got down on 1 knee and took out a little black velvet box, opening it to reveal the ring she had been oogeling in the antique store so long ago.  
" There are so many things I could say, but no amount of words could ever come close to what you deserve to hear, nothing in this world can compare to you, [Name], will you marry me? "  
" ......knock kock "  
" Who's there? "  
" Yes "  
" Yes who? "  
" Yes I will marry you "

[Wedding]

Noctis stood before the full length mirror, he eyed himself over and over, fixing anything he thought out of place, normally he wouldn't care about his apperence, [Name] had already seem him looking his worst, but today was their wedding, his friends were all dressed and ready for action, something he wasn't. Today she would become Mrs Caelum, Princess of Lucis and futur Queen.   
Standing at the end of the alter he waited nearvously, as nearvous as the day he first asked her out, 3 years ago, he laughed slightly as he remembered that day, seeing her dance and sing in her room like that, now they would be dancing to a diffrent tune. The music started playing and she came walking down the isle, Noctis had no idea what to think, she looked amazing, her hair done up in a beautiful style, she wore a beautiful [face style] wedding dress that looked so amazing on her. The priest spoke of many things but they barely listened, they were too busy staring at eachother and mouthing words to one another.  
" Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? "  
" I do "  
" [Full name], do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband "  
" I do "  
Without a doubt, they both really did.

[Bonus!]

4 month of marriage, it was good so far, they had been as happy as always, things didn't change much except now Noctis had the honor of calling her his wife. He sat in the living room, flipping through the channels, that was until his wife showed up and stood before the TV  
" Knock Knock "  
" Who's there? "  
" Little"  
" Little who? "  
A little plastic stick was tossed onto his lap, he took it a stared at it, a blue line greeting him, his eyes went from the stick towards his wife.  
" Little you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, dooooone, what's your birthstone? Mine is a citrine. What about ur face food? I looooove Sushi! And what type of Wedding dress style do you like? I love Elvish, its so simple but beautiful all the same. Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by OneHellofaWeeaboo. Prompto is the first male Oracle to be born and the reader is his messenger, Prompto is Luna's twin brother in this and le reader is Gentiana's sister, because I mean c'mon, shiva sisters are the bomb! XD if ya see something wrong then tell me, if I have to be honest, me playing FFXV my main focus was chocobo racing XD

*Prompto*  
Standing on the balcony that was attached to his room Prompto leaned against the railing, looking out towards the city, the people rushing to their jobs or to get their children to school, the blonde sighed, what he wouldn't give to have a normal life. His birth had come as a shock to the people, everyone has been expecting his sister Lunafreya but then the doctor had told their mother that there was another baby, no one expected him to be born at all, not as a boy, not as an oracle either, they all thought he was a curse.   
" Excuse me my lord "  
The blonde man groaned and looked towards the dorce of the voice. A pout on his face  
" [Name], seriously, stop calling me 'lord' "  
The [H/C] haired woman giggled and walked to stand beside him.  
" How can I? Your adorable when you pout "  
" I don't pout "  
" Your doing it now "  
He stared back out towards the city, forcing himself to stop pouting. [Name], She and her sister Gentiana were messengers, that is what he was told anyways.  
" Are you just going to stare at the people all day? "  
" I'm not staring, I'm just.....fantazising "  
" Again? Prompto you know you ca- "  
" I know "  
The Oracle turned his gaze upwards, he knew he could never have a normal life, he could never have the one thing he truly wanted.

*Reader*  
[Name] watched lord prompto as he stood before the tailor, both him and lady Lunafreya, they often had clothing made for them, lady Lunafreya wore a simple yet elegant white dress with off shoulder laced sleeves, lord Prompto wore a white pair of slacks, dress shirt with a silver vest and a white blazer, the tailor scolded him when he rolled up the sleeves, it made [Name] send a small glare towards the tailor, he can wear his clothing how ever he wishes. The clothing is being made for their birthday ball which will be held in a weeks time, both siblings were a little upset when they heard of the ball, they would of rather spent their birthdays with their family and close friends, they were turning 21, becoming young adults, in 3 years lady Lunafreya would marry the prince of Lucis and lord Prompto would be expected to find a wife and produce an heir before that time came, if not that we would be provided with someone. When lady Lunafreya had left, [Name] and lord Ptompto were left alone.  
" I look stupid "  
[Name] walked to him and stood behind him, both staring into the mirror.  
" Nonsense, you look smashing "  
" Smashing? No one says that any more "  
" Oh hush, white looks amazing on you "  
The blonde turned his head, his blue eyes staring into her [E/C] ones  
" You think? "  
A small smile formed on her lips  
" I know "  
He returned her smile with his own, but it fell from his face as his eyes became fixed on her lip, he licked his lips. A small gasp came from her as he captured her lips with his own, he grabbed hold of her forearms and backed her up against the wall, pinning her to it he deepened the kiss with her returning it. The door opened and they pulled apart, panting.  
[Name] could not be more grateful that the maid had come into the room, the kiss was not something she had expected, she wondered if it was just a spur of the moment, he couldn't of wanted it could he? Did she? No! It was forbidden! He was one of the twin Oracles, the first male oracle, she was his messenger. She sighed as she watched said man, he was asleep in his bed, tossing and turning, another nightare, he has been having them since he was a child, [Name] wished there was something she could do, but what? She was too afraid to even go near him, what if it happened again? She couldn't allow it, she wouldn't.

*Prompto*  
The Oracle was enjoying a lazy morning in bed, he had nothing to do that day so why bother getting up early? His mind was preocupied however, with thoughts, thoughts of [H/C] hair, [E/C] eyes, [S/C] skin, in short his min was filled with thoughts of [Name]. He has had a crush on the woman for as long as he could remember and he felt like an idiot for kissing her, despite how good it had felt when she returned that kiss. She had been avoiding him ever since and he was terrified of losing her completly. He was lucky compared to his sister, he had the choice of finding love, though his window was very small, its still more then Luna had, but how come the one woman he wants, he can't have? Why can't he be with her? With [Name]? What was wrong with that? He saw nothing wrong with it, he had even confided in his sister and she so excited that her brother was inlove, was he however? Or was it just a crush? When he had looked into her eyes he felt something diffrent, a desire of sorts, a desire to hold her, to fell her, kiss her, taste her, hear her, what was that? Lust? Love? Or just simply as he felt it? Desire. A desire to be treated as a normal person, a desire to fell as if you belong, like your very breath isn't a message from the Six, where was his mind racing to? No he should just enjoy his lazy time while he can.   
Hours pass as Prompto once again fell asleep, only to wake hours later when his sister tickled his rib cage, making the blonde man burst into laughter.  
" Luna! Haha stop! "  
The woman giggled and sat beside him on his bed, her brother sat up and yawned.  
" Gee lazy butt, do you know what time it is? "  
" Don't know, don't care "  
" You missed lunch "  
" And look, I'm still alive "  
The blonde woman poked his cheek  
" I actually came to talk to you about [Name] "  
Prompto stiffened at the mention of her name, he figured Luna would tease him but she looked dead serious, he forced himself to relax.  
" What about her? "  
" You should tell her how you feel "  
" I can't, its forbidden "  
" Says who? "  
" The law "  
" Prompto, no one needs to know what she really is "  
" Is miss goody toe shoes suggesting that I lie? To the entire country? "  
" Yes that's exactially what I'm suggesting "  
He gawked at his sister, Luna was such an honest person, he never expected her to even consider telling the smallest lie, but this was a pretty big one.   
" Even if I do, who's to say she feels the smae? "  
' Find out if she does "   
" How? "  
The woman seemed to be thinking intensly for a few minuets, she snapped her fingers then whispered something to him.

*Reader*  
Things had gone back to normal between [Name] and lord Prompto, which she was grateful for, though lately he seemed upset and even troubled, [Name] wanted to cheer him up so when they were alone she grabbed hold of his hand and teleported then out of the palace, an all to familiar smell hitting them.  
" Chocobos! "  
Lord Prompto ran towards the large bird, Chocobos always cheered him up.   
After a long day of Chocobo riding [Name] had decided that lord Prompto could use some time away from palace, so instead of taking him back she allowed him to wonder around the grassy fields, watching the animals run around, picking flowers, stone tossing in the pond, and enjoying the sun light.   
That night when [Name] had taken him back to the palace he was exhausted, but happy, he skipped dinner and went straight to bed, [Name] tucked him in, it was then that he had brought her face closer to his and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
" I love you [Name] "  
As those words left him his eyes drifted shut. [Name] stared at him, she felt her heart starting to beat faster. He loves her? No, this couldn't happen.

*Prompto*  
It was his and Luna's birthday today, Prompto stood on his balcony, people had started arriving for the ball hours ago, Luna was probably downstairs already, however the blonde man didn't want to go join the party just yet, he haden't seen [Name] since that incident a few days ago. He wondered if she would be there tonight.  
" Prompto "  
He turned around to find the woman he was just thinking about. He started forming an apology in his mind, getting ready to say it over and over as many times as possible until she forgives him.  
" [Name] I'm so sorry about what i- "  
" Did you mean it? "  
" Huh? "  
" Did you mean it? "  
" Of course I ment it, i- "  
He was cut off when she pressed a kiss to his lips, he stared at her a little confused.  
" Prompto, this is forbidden, you know this, you'll be forced into a loveless marriage and have a child, you still have the option to find someone you'll live with happily "  
He placed a hand on her cheek.  
" I love you [Name], i don't care how selfish it sounds but I want you, all to myself, if I have to marry someone then I still want you, your all I want, will you be mine? "

*Luna*  
The blonde woman slipped away from the crowd, she barely knows five people her, she barely knew five people here, she needed a drink. She halted in her steps when she saw familiar Blonde and [H/C] hair dancing together, a smile on her face, she knew their love was forbidden, but she was so happy for her brother, and for [Name], they needed eachother, deserved on another, the Oracle and his messenger, forbidden love is usually the truest form of all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is what you ment XD sry, I have no idea what I did.


	21. Prompto X Reader: The Huntress [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get in over their head, going from the hunter to the hunted, good thing a certain young lady was walking by or else who knows what would have happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hi Hey Sup Wazz Upp!?   
> Sry I haven't updated! My network was off, I was internetless for all of March, I felt like I was living in the stone age XD plus I had a gymnastics competition!  
>  anywhozals here you go!

*Prompto*

With a misjudged step Prompto fell flat on his ass, the swipe from Naglfar barely missing the flesh of his neck, a warp strike from Noctis distracted the beast long enough for the Blonde to move back to safer grounds, sweat was dripping down his face, his lungs burning, his friends weren't any better. The battle went on for what felt like hours, the 4 men were out of breath and wouldn't be able to last much longer. The creature directed an attack towards the prince, with the others too far away and not enough time to warp, he was left in the path of a death blow, a blow that never came. The bright rays of the sun blocked his rescuer from his view, but the prince was able to make out what look like a large bladed hula hoop. The stranger pushed the prince back then rushed towards Naglfar, throwing the bladed hoop upwards the stranger skidded to a halt underneath the beast, two spiked chains seemed to shoot out from their hands, connecting to the hoop, with a forcefull pull the bladed hoop was brought down hard, slicing through the creature. The battle ended quickly after that, with Naglfar dead and everyone very much alive, when the dust settled their saviour became visable to them, the 4 boys were a little shocked to see a woman, a very beautiful woman, with [H/L] [H/C] hair, the chains were connected to cuffs around her wrists, they pulled her weapon back to her which shar grabbed onto casually, turning her [E/C] eyes towards them she scanned over them.  
" Is everyone ok? "  
The woman looked towards Prompto, causing a small blush to appear on his face.

*Reader*  
Walking through the doors into the hunters lodge [Name] led the boys towards an empty table, figuring the boys could use a drink. The five of them sat at the table.  
" So, uh, what's your name? "  
" [Name] "  
" Nice name "  
[Name] watched as the blonde cleared his throat, staring at his hands.  
" So what were you boys doing going up against a Daemon of that level? "  
" We figured we could handle him "  
" It was stupid, you could have gotten yourself killed "  
[Name] folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat  
" Look normally I wouldn't care about you but since one of you just so happen to be the prince and we all kinda need you to keep the darkness at bay then I tent to make in a personal priority "  
The boys looked between eachother, unsure of what she ment, though they would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fablouse! No not rly, first time I FINALLY killed Naglfar I was so happy I started doing the 'Bo Peep' dance XD out of EVERY video game ever, which boss was the most diffucult for you?   
> Oh! Guess what Anime I'm currently obssesed with! I'll give you a hint  
> Mew Mew style  
> Mew Mew grace  
> Mew Mew power  
> In your face!  
> Last time I watched it I was 12 XD but its still awesome and I love it! I got both of my nieces addicted to it and 7 of my friends XD hell I've even cosplayed as them, not to mention the theme song has been my ringtone for 3 years now. Enough about that! Part 2 shall be up soon......ish


	22. Noctis X Reader: Babysitting or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So uhm I was bored when I wrote this. But I had a similar experience with my niece, A.K.A THE DEMON THAT HAUNTS MY NIGHTMARES!.

*Noctis*  
" Awww she's so cute! "  
Prompto scooped up the little girl before him, he started tickling her, her blonde pigtails bouncing as fits of giggles escaped her.  
" Finally, someone with the same mental maturity as Prom "  
" Yeah s- hey! "  
Noctis was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest  
" She's a little monster is what she is "  
Prompto put the little girl down, the 4 year old stared up at them with big honey colored eyes. Gladio took his phone out and looked at the time.  
" Oh man, I'm runnging later "  
The large man started heading to the door  
" Hey..wait! You can't leave me alone with her! "  
" Sorry princess, your on your own "  
Prompto patted his hands on the side of his pants  
" Prom, you gotta help me "  
" Me? Kid? Taking care of? "  
The blonde threw his head back in laughter, while backing up towards the door  
" Sorry bro! Your on your own! "  
The door shut behind the blonde, the prince felt his hope drain. Slowly the prince turned around, only to come face to face with the evil grin on that cute chubby face, a shiver running down his spine.

*Reader*  
[Name] bit her lips together, her form shaking with inkept laughter, before her was Noctis, bent over with his hands placed on the wall  
" [Name]....just d-ah! "  
The prince jumped as his girlfriend plucked out the embroidery needle out of his ass, Noctis turned around to face her, rubbing his injured ass.  
" If you laugh "  
[Name] took a deep breath to compose herself, she cleared her throat.  
" How did you even-?"  
" I didn't, THAT thing- "  
He directed his index finger towards the little girl playing with a doll  
" -tried to kill me! "  
The [H/C] haired woman looked between the girl and her boyfriend  
" Who is she anyway? "  
" General Cor, she's his niece or something "  
" How did you get stuck looking after her? "  
" It was either this or a counsil meeting "  
" Well maybe I can help you? "

*Reader & Noctis*  
The couple were in Noctis' apartment, they fell back onto the sofa, [Name] hadent believed him when he said that the little girl was evil, but now? She would never doubt the prince again. The little girl had broken a two century old vase, broken into the safe which held his mothers crown, set the maids on fire and chased down a chocobo, the poor bird now barely had any feathers left. Noctis looked towards the woman beside him.  
" I told you "  
" Let's never have kids "  
" Agreed "  
Silenece fell between them, [Name] closed her eyes, she felt sleep crawling up her body, yet her wonderful slumber was ruined when she felt herself being pulled down the leangth of the sofa, her eyes snapped open to find the michevious glint in Noctis' azure eyes.  
" Noct, we agreed no kids "  
" But I never said we still couldn't make then "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go.  
> Oh! Who here knows Jak and Daxter? They are my childhood memories! XD


	23. Gladio x Reader: 10 little kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many kisses, so little time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Miss me? I know you didn't! Neither did I! Aaaanyway, my dog died, I got a cat, she attacks my face as a sleep and while I am writting this she is actually laying on my face, what does that have to with the chappie? Not a fucking thing!

*1st kiss*  
*Reader*  
[Name] sat on her sofa, her feet placed on the coffee table before her, a little glass bottle balancing on her knee and an equally small brush in her hand, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she concentrated on painting her toe nails, across from her laid her overly large boyfriend, Gladio, reading one of his books. She was busy with her little toe when a sudden *hic* racked through her body, causing the nail polish on her knee to fall over onto the floor, creating a little glittery pool on the clean floor  
" Aww..... no, that was my last bottle "  
Gladio chuckled and placed his book down, he walked towards her, mean while [Name]'s body was shaking with the many hic-ups that racked through her body.  
" Damn *hic* it, why *hic* do I ha-*hic*-ve hic u-*hic*-ups "  
" Didn't I tell you not to drink your soda so fast? "  
" Oh sh-*hic*-ut up.......*hic* "  
The tattooed man leaned down to her level and placed a kiss on her lips, when he broke the kiss to look at her a satisfied grin spread across his face as he saw the red tint on her face.  
" Better? "  
" I-i don't know, we might need another test "  
Gladio leaned in for another kiss but the couple stared at eachother as a very sqeaky *hic* came from Gladio.

*2nd kiss*

[Name] spotted her target, she ducked behind a wall in an attempt to not be spotted, she calmed her breathing, peeking out from behind the corner she found her target still in place, a perfect opertunity. As quietly as possible she stepped out from her hiding spot and stalked closer towards her prey, she then took off in a full sprint and jumped towards her target, the target being Gladio, whom looked back towards her, the large man didn't budge from his spot.  
" Hey babe "  
" Hi "  
The tattooed man pulled her over his shoulder and somehow, beyond [Name], managed to get her into a bridal hold as he carried her off somewhere  
" Gladdy, where are we going?"  
The large man smiled down at her and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, when the kiss broke he placed his forehead against hers.  
" Ya know babe, I really love you "  
" Well I l-ah! "  
The cold water of the pool swallowed [Name] up as her oh so sweet boyfriend dropped her into it.

*3rd kiss*  
*Gladiolus*  
Gladio was exhausted beyong belief, he had been up late on a job, his main focus was to protect the prince so wht was he even sent out on these side jobs? He barely got any sleep and doubted he would be able to train the prince today, not to mention he has a terrible ache in his neck  
"Gladdy! "  
The muscular man turned his gaze towards the voice which happened to belong to a certain [H/C] haired woman, he watched as his girlfriend practically skipped towards him, her [H/C] hair bouncing behind her  
" Gooood morning Gladdy "  
" Mornin babe, your in a good mood "  
" And why shouldn't I be? I have the best boyfriend ever "  
He watched as [Name] got onto her tip toes and closed her eyes, puckering her lips, one of the things her lovel about her was how short she was. He leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her, making her give him a big smiled. Wrapping his large tattooed arms around her tiny waist he effortlessly picked her off the ground  
" There, that works as well "  
" Yes, yes it does "  
Suddenly the ache in his neck no longer bothered him.

*4th kiss*  
*Reader*  
Gladio was a very fit man, and despite his big muscular frame he was rather quick on his feet as well, and [Name] would be lying is she said that she didn't enjoy watching him during his work out sessions, she's thought about joining in and he's even offered to be her trainer but she prefered watching on the side lines, with a box of pop corn. However today she had a very good view, she could see every little twitch of muscle, follow the path of the beads of sweat as they rolled down his body, she could even see the little detail that his tattoo held, but most of all she got too take a long deep look into those amber eyes of his. [Name] was laid on her back on the ground, above her was Gladio, doing push-ups, everytime he lowered himself down they would share a quick kiss, only for him to push himself back up then lower down again for another and another, not that she was complaining of course.

*5th kiss*  
*Gladiolus*  
Gladio loved mornings like this. The night before he had been out late on another job and had returned home only to find [Name] fast asleep on the sofa, she had tried waiting up for him, he had gently picked her up and carried her to their shared bedroom where they quickly snuggled together under the sheets, now he awoke with her sleeping soundly on his chest, his tattooed arms wrapped around her smaller frame, rubbing little circles against her smooth skin with his thumb, ocasionally he would brush against a patch of tickilish skin and she would squirm and giggle. Sleepy [E/C] eyes opened and were met by amber ones, Gladio took advantage of her still sleepy state and proceeded to leave a long kiss on her lips, leaving the woman with a confused look on her face, one the Gladio found absolutly adorable.

*6th kiss*  
Gladio loved a lot of things about [Name], too many to even list, but what he loved the most were her hands, they were so small and gently, yet those very hands have patched him up so many times, those very hands had the ability to comfort and calm him on his darkest days, they held so much affection in a single touch, and he definantly loved the way they felt against his larger and rougher ones, he ofted 'played' with her hands, running his finger across her 'life line' or the veins that were barely visable under her skin, he would intertwine their fingers and brush his thumb across her knuckles, hed wrap his entire hand around hers and leave little kisses on each finger tip, and he especially enjoyed kissing her wrist, right over the pulse, he loved the way it would quicken everytime he did it.

*7th kiss*

" But [Name]- "  
" No buts mister! "  
" This is cruel and its torture and its against the law! "  
" I highly doubt that "  
Gladio watched his girlfriend as she put away the dished, her back to him, what she was doing was obsolutly hell! She refused to kiss him! Maybe it was his own fault, he knew she really disliked beer and she flat out refused to kiss him after he drank any, even if he brushed his teeth, used mouth wash, hell he even flossed but she still refused.  
" Please? "  
" No "  
" But why? "  
" Because I said so "  
Gladio pouted, the pout went ignored as [Name] left the kitchen. The progressed on and [Name] still refused to kiss him, she even threatened to take away his noodles if he tried to kiss her, so he just decided to try and live with it. Night time came and the Shield was watching a show on T.V when a cup of noodle was placed on his lap  
" Hm? "  
He looked towards [Name], whom had moved so quickly that by the time his mind caught up to the kiss she gave him she was already on her way to the bathroom for a shower, Gladio looked at her then at the noodles  
"...oh hell no "  
He stood up and placed the noodle on the coffee table  
" You refuse to kiss me all day and then all I get is a little peck? Come back here! "  
He ran after [Name] who squealed and ran away from her chaser.

*8th kiss*

Gladio was in luck, she was completly vulnerable. [Name] was very ticklish, every time he tried to hug her she would wiggle out of it giggling, she was very very ticklish and she absolutly hated being tickled, sometimes he'd do it on purporse just to see that cute 'angry' look she got, yet it was also a curse, oh how badly he wanted to kiss the soft skin that layed across her shoulders and neck, but she never stood still, it always tickled her and she would wiggle away like a worm, but now she was distracted, fresh out of the shower with only a towel around her body, her attention was completly on her phone. He snuck up behing her and as quickly as he could he got a secure lock around her, his lips started assaulting her neck, this caushed her to shriek and start laughing, kicking her feet and trying to get away from the large man, he who refused to release her, he was going to enjoy this.

*9th kiss*  
*Reader*

[Name] bit back her laughter as she sat with Gladio's hand in hers, a bandage in the other, one that she was wrapping around his injured hand, her body was shaking with inkept laughter.  
" [Name], don't even dare "  
The young woman swallowed down her laughter, but as her eyes landed on the red patch starting to soat through the white bandages the laughter came back, tenfold, and this time she couldn't keep it in. Gladio groaned slightly, he was already embarrased about the situation, her laughter wasn't making things better, after all, any man would be embarrased if their had was nearly sliced open while they opened a damn cereal box, paper cuts burn like hell. [Name] calmed down   
" Ok ok, I'm sorry "  
She took his injured hand and kissed it  
" Better? "  
" Maybe "  
" Should a try a little higher? "  
" Yes, yes you should "  
[Name] smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the lips of her injured boyfriend.

*10th kiss*  
*Gladiolus & Reader*  
Gladio couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful, more beautiful then any goddess, the gentle smile of her face only making her that much more stunning. [Name] could feel her face heat up everytime he smiled at her, he look to handsome, dashing even, a small breathy laugh would slip pass her lips everytime he rolled his eyes at something. A loving gaze was shared between the 2 and nothing seemed to matter, nothing but this moment, it was special, unique, it was theirs, Gladio did look nearvous however and [Name] understood why, they were unsure of what was to come but they were both certain that this moment was one they would never regert. The moment was temporarily interupted by someone, they turned their gazes towards this person.  
" You may kiss the bride "  
Without hesitation Gladio picked up her wife and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, the roars of claps and wolf whistles behind them ignored as they cherished every second on this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Got any stories in mind? Send the request, oh yeah and 'The Huntress' I rushed part 1 so I'll make part 2 A LOT better and more....ya know, good. Requests can go from love triangles, cheaters, death, fluff, aaaaaaaaalllll the way to yaoi, cross overs, genderbender, anything as long as its a Reader x Chocobro! Hell you can even have all 4 if you want them. ay! Who here are fans of Jak and Daxter? Did ya hear? Precursor Legacy, 2, 3 and X are coming to PS4! Also Naughty Dog are working on a 'secret surprise game' aaaand their hinting towards a new Jak and Daxter game!!!! Yay!


	24. Prompto X Reader: Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lazy, your boyfriend is lazy and he wants a soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> What's up everyone? Yeah I haven't posted a while neh? I've been lazy XD ey atleast I'm being honest! Did you hear about the PS5 that might be released next year? It looks fucking cool.  
> ALSO! Who's seen the new Fast and Furious? It was amazing! Also the new Underworld, Resident Evil, and Kong: Skull Island. Also I FINALLY got to watch Kingsglaive! I was hoping they'd show Chocobos XD

*Reader*  
[Name] was enjoying her slumber, the soft sheets wrapped around her body, keeping in the warmnth, the blinds were closed which kept the room just dark enough for her to continue her peaceful sleep, that was until  
" Babe "  
" Mmm "  
" Baby "   
" Mmm "  
" Sugar "  
" Hmm "  
" [Name] "   
With a sigh the young woman turned to her side, coming face to face with her, equally lazy, Blonde boyfriend.  
" What? "  
" Are you awake? "  
" If you die in your sleep, then just know, it was me "  
Prompto let out a chuckle before he scooted closer to her, lazily placing an arm around her.  
" I want a soda "  
" Then go get one "  
" I'm too lazy to get up, get one for me babe "  
[Name] rolled her eyes  
" I'm more lazy then you are "  
" Please? "  
" No "  
" But babe "  
" Prom, do you have any idea how lazy I am? I could sleep for 20 hours straight right now and still need a 5 hour long nap to recover from all the sleeping I did "  
The Blonde man pouted, giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster, [Name] just flicked his nose and snuggled up to her pillow. As silence filled the room again [Name] felt herself drift off towards sweet slumber, its call pulling her closer and closer, it was so close she could literally feel herself falling alseep, so tempting and-  
" Babe "  
[Name]'s eyes shot open, sending a cold hard glare towards her 'ever innocent' looking boyfriendn, whom just gave her a goofy grin  
" Pronkie "  
" [Name], please, I'm dying of thirst here "  
" Then get yourself a drink, lazy bastard "  
" Pleeeeeeeease? "  
" I'm going to dye your hair pink while you sleep "  
The [H/C] haired woman felt her boyfriend scoot closer towards him, slight almost non existant pressure was felt just under her rid cage, her entire body went stiff at the gentle touch.  
" You wouldn't dare "  
" Oh, but I would "  
The Blonde man proceeded to tickle his girlfriend causing her to burst into a fit of giggles and tiny squeals. She wiggled around trying to move away from him but was unsucsessful  
" Stop! "  
" Only if you get me a drink! "  
" Ok! Ok! "  
Prompto stopped his actions and [Name] took deep breath, she reluctently stood up and left the room, returning but a minute later with a soda in her hands, she tossed it towards her boyfriend and fell back onto the bed.  
" Thanks babe "  
" Oh stuf-ah! Prompto! Did you seriously just spank me? "  
The Blonde gave her a goofy grin and opened his soda  
" Yes I did babe, yes I did "  
[Name] rolled her [E/C] eyes and burried her face into her pillow, Prompto was so not as innocent as he looked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I made you wait for that? Yes, yes I did.  
> Its not that I have writers blog or anything, I'm just really fucking lazy actually, eh I'll try to post more stuff soon, or not, we shall see!  
> And are you ticklish? Cuz I am REALLY ticklish, seriously no one is aloud to touch me, even on my shoulder cuz I end up laughing like a retard.  
> I see most of my chappies are with Pronkie, I need to add more of Iggy and Noodle man, but who knows? And I have a request from my fellow Pronkie lover I still need to finish! I'm sorry I've taken so long! I promise it will be up before this month is over!


	25. Ignis x Reader: Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry hungry hungry, that's all you've been these past few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!   
> May I firstly add that my name is RYNN not RYAN. Anywhozals, these past few days I've been playing Skyrim, I've got soo many characters, I've been thinking of writing a story of one of them XD

*Reader*  
[Name] scanned through the contents of the fridge for what felt like the 50th time already, she just felt hungry these past few days, no matter what she ate, now matter how much she ate, she was just constintly hungry. When the [H/C] haired woman found nothing to her liking in the fridge she closed it, with a sign she looked around the kitchen  
" [Name]? Are you alright? "  
[Name] turned to look at her boyfriend, Ignis  
" No, I'm starving "  
" Didn't I just make you a pie? "  
" Yes, and it was yummy, and I'm still hungry! "  
[Name] started looking through the drawers of the kitchen for anything that looked yummy, a small happy squeal slipped past her lips as she found a pack of [fave] cookies  
" You've been eating quite a lot lately "  
[Name] stopped in mid action, the cookie nuged between her teeth, she slowly turned to face the tall man, the dirty blonde's eyes slightly widdening as he realised what he said.

 

*Ignis*  
" Love please come out "  
" No! "  
Ignis stood infront of the bathroom door, [Name] had locked herself in there for nearly 20 min, she took his comment the wrong way, he hadent ment it in that way  
" You can't stay in there forever "  
" You called me fat! "  
" I did not call you fat "  
" You said I've been eating a lot lately! "  
" Haven't you? "  
There was a pause of silence, Ignis became concerned, felling along the top frame of the door way he took the spare key, sliding it into the key hole and turning it. Ignis pushed the door open and found [Name] standing infront of the mirror, he clothes in a pile of the floor leaving her only in her under garments, she was turning around and looking at herself through the mirror  
" [Name], your not fat "  
The [H/C] haired woman faced him and folded her arms, a pout on her lips  
" You said I was "  
" I said you were eating a lot "  
" Meaning I'm fat "  
Ignis shook his head and stepped towards the shorter woman, placing his hands on her shoulders  
" I said it because I am concered "  
" That I'll get fat "  
" That you might be sick, you could have a tape worm "  
" Oh......so I'm not fat? "  
The man chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead  
" Your not fat "  
A growl came from [Name]'s stomach, the woman placed her hands on her hips   
" See I told you I was hungry "  
" Well how about your order a pizza then? "  
" Ohh pizza! "  
The woman nearly skipped out the bathroom and down the hallway towards the phone, not that Ignis was complaining, he had a nice view of her ass.

 

*Reader*  
Ok now [Name] was getting worried, last night she had eaten 3 pizzas, alone, this morning she eaten at home and on her way to work stopped at a few diffrent places because she was still hungry, this wasn't normal, maybe Iggy was onto something about that tape worm thing, during her lunch break at work she had made an appointment at the doctors office and her boss was nice enough to let her leave work ealry.

[Name] sat on the bed in the examin room, the doctor was a woman which [Name] was thankful for. Sitting on the bed, tapping her fingers on her knees she waited for the doctor to come back, the grumble comming from her stomach made her freeze, this wasn't a hungry one, she could feel her stomach started to heat up and her rather big lunch started pushing back up her throat, the [H/C] haired woman dashed out off the room and towards the first restroom she could find. [Name]'s entire body was shaking, tears running down her face, the last time she threw up she was a little girl, now she was starting to get worried, rinsing her mouth out at the sink she stared at herself in the mirror, wiping her tears away. When she walked out of the restroom she slammed into someone.  
" Sorry, i- Iggy? "  
" [Name], love what are you doing here? "  
" I, uh, came to see a doctor "  
" Would you like me to wait with you? "  
" Please "  
The taller man took hold of her hand as the 2 of them headed to the examin room. 

*Ignis*  
Nearly half an hour passed before the doctor stepped into the room  
" Miss [LastName] "  
" Yes? What is it? Tape worm? "  
" No "  
" Disease? "  
" No "  
" Cancer? "  
" No "  
" Parasite? "  
" No, well, of sorts? "  
" What is it? How long do I have? When am I going to die? "  
" [Name], let the doctor speak "  
The [H/C] woman sighed, Ignis rubbing her back in a comforting manner, the doctor wrote down something on her clip borad  
" Miss [LastName], you are 5 weeks pregnant "  
Ignis snapped his head towards the doctor, did he hear her right? Looking towards his girlfriend he found her with her jaw dropped.

*Reader*  
The ride back home was quite, Ignis hadent spoken a word since the discovery, was her man? Dissapointed? Would he leave her? Probably. She placed her hand on her stomach, staring down at it, when the car stopped she looked out the window  
" Uh Iggy? Where are w- "  
She jerked when she felt his put his larger hand over hers, looking towards him she found him with a smile on his face.  
" Iggy? "  
" Relax love, you look so tense "   
He brushed his knuckles over her cheek  
" Your no- "  
" No, I'm not mad, or dissapointed, I love you and I will love this baby as well "  
[Name] lunged towards him, hugging him tightly as she burried her face into the crook of his neck, Ignis wrapping his arms around her. They sat like that, in the car for a while together, that is until [Name]'s stomach growled, causing Ignis to chuckle  
" Hungry my dear? "  
" You have no idea "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! What's your favorite cookie? Mine is a Tim Tam, if you've never had one then you haven't lived. While I write Huntress part 2 I need some ideas for more chappies, please send in your requests, it'll help me write more!


	26. Gladiolus x Artist!Reader: The Touch of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some Gladdy love! Yay!

*Gladiolus*  
It was that time in the Kings time of rule that a bust is made of him, one to be put in the hall of kings along with the rest, but unlike his ancestors King Regis wished his bust to be made by a local artist, he had often driven past the shop and admired the few works of art that was displayed in the windows, it wasn't common for the king to wonder the streets and so Gladio had been assigned to watch over the king, along with nearly 20 other guards. A small chim signaled their entering into the art shop, a few paintings hanged on the multi colored walls, sculptures lined up on shelves, a large sketch hanged in the back of the shop, nearly as big as the Regalia. A woman who looked to be in her thirties walked out from the store rooms, her hair up in a bun, painted stained overals and a streek of charcoal across her cheek.   
" King Regis! Y-your Highness i- "  
She woman went silent as the king held up his hand, a king smile on his face  
" I am here in hopes of having a bust made, are you the sculptor? "  
" No your Higness, excuse me please "  
The woman turned to call out  
" [Name]! Customer "  
The young Amacitia turned his gaze towards a young woman who came into the front of the shop, he was slightly taken back by the fact that she wore sunglasses inside, the girl stepped towards the king and reached out with her fragile hands, the 2 guards beside the king instantly drew their weapons, pointing it towards the woung woman, Gladio, out of instinct, grabbed her wrists, the young woman jumped with a startled gasp.   
" Men stand down at once! "  
" But your Ma- "  
" No, this girl will do no harm to me "  
The guards lowered their weapons, Gladio releasing his hold on her wrists.  
" The girl needs to feel my face "  
The guard on the Kings left look skeptical  
" She can see your face your Higness "  
" No she cannot "  
The king stepped towards the girl, he removed her sunglasses revealing a pair of [E/C] eyes, bright yet empty.  
" She's blind "

Gladio watched for nearly half an hour as the young woman moved her hands and fingers across the kings face, memorising every detail, he imagined they must have startled her quite a bit, the paint covered woman apologized for the warning them about then blind girl. The king stood from his seat and the girl stepped back  
" The bust should be complete in 5 weeks your Highness "  
" Wonderful, I look forward to seeing it "  
The girl bowed her head and went towards the back, feeling for any objects infront of her, it was unfair, so young and she was denied the simply pleasure in life, Gladio released a breath, that is the prince some people seem pay.

*Reader*  
The 2 week marker aproched, [Name] sat by her work table, her hands carefully molding the clay infront of her, it was a long process of preparing the clay, firstly It was making it and with the amount need for a bust it took a long time, the softening it and removing all the bubble hidden inside it, heating it and molding it, her wrists were sore from all the kneading she did. The ding of the chime signaled someone entering the shop, not long after a deep voice spoke out  
" Uh hello? Miss [Name]? "  
" In the back "  
She listened as the heavy foots steps came towards her locating  
" Can I help you? "  
" The king sent me to check if you needed any material for the bust "  
" Oh, well that's very sweet of him, but I have enerything needed, thank you "  
" You sure? From what I heard Clay is expensive "  
" I make my own clay "  
" You do? I mean "  
[Name] let out a soft giggle, the man sounded so surprised  
" Yes, I am a blind lady that knows how to make things "  
" I didn't- "  
" Its alright, if I may, why would the king send a bodyguard to check on something minor like this? Shouldn't you be guarding some royal body? "  
" How would you know I'm a body gurad? "  
A smile rested on the young artists face as she carefully worked her fingers into the clay, forming the curve of the kings mouth.  
" The way you walk, its....demanding, like your dareing someone to make a move, its loud, you make your pressence known, that and I can remember you from when the King was here "  
" Oh "  
[Name] felt along the table for the correct sculpting tool, thin, small and metalic, a little hook on the tip, perfect for forming the scruff of the Kings beard. She could feel the mans eyes on her, watching her.  
" Does it atleast look good? "  
" Huh? "  
" The bust "  
" Yeah, it looks great "  
" Good, wouldn't want to dissapoint the King "  
The [H/C] haired woman put down the small tool and rubbed her wrists, twisting her head  
" You ok? "  
" Yeah, I think I need a break though, would you like some tea? "

*Reader&Gladiolus*  
The 2 had sat by her work table for hours just chatting, Gladio hadn't expected to stay long, niether had he planned to go see her again, nearly every day for the ned 2 weeks, yet he did, he would stay and watched as she formed a giant lump of clay into the likeness of the King, they would talk about any small thing that came to mind, they became quick friends and shared things between them, he had told her of his family and his duty to the prince, she had shared her dreams of the futur to him. For the past few days Gladio was curious, [Name] had told him that she wasn't born blind, she could see once, he wondered what happened to change that, as he stepped into her workshop he found her at her usual spot, today she was working on the eyes of the bust, using little scalps to scratch out little bits of clay to bring a more 3D effect to them.  
" Hello Gladio "  
" Hey "  
He took his seat beside her, putting down 2 cups of coffee on the table, [Name] placed the scalp down and felt for the coffee, Gladio taking her hand and sliding the cup towards it, with her picking it up and bringing it towards her lips  
" [Name], how did you lose your sight? "  
The woman lowered the cup, placing it down on the table she picked up the scalp again and continued her work  
" Let's see, it was 7 I think, 7 or 8, my parents were getting divorced and they were arguing over who got custody of me and my brother "  
Gladio moved closer, listening as she spoke, her movement on the bust stopped  
" My father had grabbed us and put us in his car before he drove off, I remember seeing my mother run after us, I barely got to look towards my dad when a loud screech came towards us, a drunk driver, can you believe that? I got shards of glass stuck in my eyes, little dust shards, they damaged my eyes badly, but I just...."  
The large man placed a comforting hand on her back  
" Its ok "  
She took a deep breath  
" I wasn't even able to see my brothers funeral, he was my best friend"

*Gladiolus*  
Slience fell over them after that, for a while, Gladio watched as she put more detail into the eyes of the bust. Another hour passed before she placed her tools back onto the table, arching her back to relieave some tension.  
" Think you could make a bust of me? "  
" You? Why? "  
" I'm just wondering "  
[Name] stood from her seat and reached towards him  
" Well I could, let's see what I'll be working with "  
Her hands were cold against his skin, soft and comforting, the large man closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch, her fingers brushing along his cheek bones, over the bridge of his nose, feeling the scar across his face, a small frown formed on his face when she felt along his mouth, feeling the curve and the swell of his lips, as she pulled her hands back he released a small growl and grabbed hold of her face, bringing her closer towards him and connecting their lips, he could feel her enitre body tense up, but soon she relaxed and melted into the kiss, returning it with as much heat as he was putting out.

*Reader*  
[Name] could feel her face heat up, she was getting so many compliments from the King, she was glad he was pleased with the bust.  
" Thank you your Highness "  
She jumped when she felt the King touch a cut she now had across her fore arm  
" When did this happen? "  
" Oh, I accidently cut myself on one of my tools "  
Well she wasn't lying, she had gotten cut from her engraving tool, of course that was when Gladio had thrown her onto the table without mercy, her clothes being ripped of, her hands feeling-  
" [Name]? "  
" Hm? "   
" Your face is all red "  
Oh by the six

[Name] worked her hands into molding the clay, she had a new sculpture to make, this one being for herself, she heard the ding of the door and the familiar heavy foot steps  
" Back here again? "  
" Well, this is my job, shouldn't you be at yours? "  
" The Prince is at school, his biggest threat there is math and girls "  
The large man snaked his tattooed arms around her small frame, placing little kisses down the side of her neck  
" Gladio, I'm working "  
" I don't care "  
" I will throw you with this clay, and its still hot "  
He placed another kiss on the nape of her neck  
" Did you know it takes 8.2 seconds for a man to fall inlove "  
" Yeah, and? "  
" It takes women 3 weeks "  
" So? "  
" Well, we've known eachother for 3 weeks now right? "  
" Mhm "  
" And if I was to say that I love you? "  
" Well "  
[Name] put her hand on her chin in a thinking matter  
" I would have to say, that I love you too "  
" Then you won't mind if I throw you onto the table right? "  
" What? No! Wait! "  
She heard all her tools clatter onto the floor before she was lifted up and pinned to the table, all that raced through her mind was, she hoped he locked the door this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's done, hoped ya liiiiiiiiiiked it! Aaaaanywhozals, Requests help me write faster! And more often!


	27. Ignis x Reader: Songstress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Some more Iggy love for ya!  
> 2 of my fave songs here  
> Enjoy the chappie

*Ignis*  
For the past week the Royal Advisre, and long time friend to the Heir of the Lucis throne, had been going out in the early evening only to return late at Night, his friends each had their own theory as to why their bespectical friend was out so late. Prompto thought he was teaching a late night cooking class to a group of divorced women. Gladio believed he was at a library, learning how to speak like shakesphere in hopes of confusing them. Noctis believed Ignis to be a traitor, sneaking vegetables into every food item the prince had in his apartment. Rediculous, in truth the sandy Blonde was going to the Caelum Theater, he went to enjoy the musical entertainment they had, unlike the concerts the Prince 'sneaks' off to go see with Prompto, the music they had was more classical, in all honesty, the music was the last thing on his mind. Ignis sat in his seat in the 5th row, he had the perfect view of the stage, not to close and not to far away either. As the lights dimmed down the people in the audience started to settle down, their attention directed towards the stage, the orchestra started playing their instrument, the Cello setting the mood for the rest, a Piano creating the atmosphere towards it and the chorus of violins adding to the melody's emotions, at the center stood a woman, without hesitation she let the words flow from her glossed lips.

Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

*Noctis*  
The prince had been curious as to what his childhood friend, Ignis, had been up to, he haden't found and vegetables in his apartment so that ment Ignis was atleast not planning on poisoning the young prince, but he knew something was up, the glasses man had been acting so....strange, he's usually so focused but lately he seems so distracted, so distnant. The day before the Prince, his shield and his Blonde freckled best friend had cornered his advisor and demanded an explenation, to which after hours of nagging Ignis reluctently promised to show them all the following day, which was today, and right NOW.  
" Maybe he's a secret dancer "  
Gladio leaned back on the single seater sofa, his hands behind his head, Prompto walked out from the kitchen with a soda can in his hands.  
" As what? The waltz? "  
" Maybe hip hop "  
The blonde laughed at the idea  
" Can you imagine Iggy trying to bust a move! "  
The prince snickered and folded his arms  
" He'll be better at it then you "  
The blondes laughter stopped instantly, he gave the a prince a stern look  
" We swore to never speak of that day again "  
With Gladio looking reading with a list of remarks and taunts ready, the blonde was saved by the bell, or atleast by the sound of the front door opening. 2 pairs of blue eyes and a pair of Amber were directed towards the front door, well, more likely towards the 2 people whom walked into the partment, 1 of them being their dear friend Iggy, and the other being a [E/C] eyed young woman. Gladio was the first to reach, getting up from the leather sofa he stepped towards the young woman  
" If I had known we'd be in the company of someone as beautiful as you, I would of dressed nicely"  
Taking hold of her hand, he leaned down and kissed it  
" Let me guess, Gladio? "  
" Have we met? "  
" No, but Ignis had told me about you? "  
" Had he now? "  
The man in question repositioned his glasses.  
" I felt the need to warn my Girlfriend first "  
" Oh "  
It took a whole of 2 seconds before the 3 men did a double take, staring wide eyed at the couple.  
" GIRLFRIEND!? "

*Reader*  
[Name] sat beside her boyfriend on the double seat sofa, a glass of [Fave Flavor] juice between her hands, she tucked a stray strand of [H/C] hair behind her ear, the first to speak was the Prince.  
" So, your a singer? "  
" Songstress "  
" What's the diffrenc-ow! Hey! "  
The raven haired man rubbed the back of his skull where Gladio's palm had made contact with. [Name] gave a breathy giggle.  
" A singer preforms with a band, a songstress preforms for an orchestra "  
" So you sing those boring songs? Ow! Gladio quite hitting me! "  
" Then quite being so rude "  
[Name] smiled and placed her glass on the coffee table.  
" Its alright, I guess most songs I sing are considered boring between those is my age group "  
Prompto cleared his throat and decided to change the topic.  
" So uh, how long have you 2 known eachother? "  
" About a year now, but we only started dated a few weeks ago "  
" You introduced him to your friends as well? "  
" I have, but as I understand, Iggy was forced to introduce me "  
The prince sat up in his seat  
" We did not force him "  
The tattooed man beside him gave him a knowing look  
" Your threatened to use the power of the old kings on him if he didn't "  
As Noctis and Gladio started bickering between eachother, [Name] looked at her boyfriend, whom looked like he was regretting bringing her here.

*Ignis*

Ignis was at [Name]'s house for the evening, it was her night off and she had asked him to spend it with her, he didn't have a problem with it, he had wanted to take her out but she insisted that they rather stay home and cook together, so they stood in her kitchen, the pans simmering as Ignis fried the vegetable strips, [Name] working on her 'special' sauce to add over the meal, and he had to admit, it smelt rather inviting. Ignis gave a small jump when something wet splatted against his cheek, [Name] holding back her giggles.  
" [Name] "  
" I did nothing "  
" Mhm "  
Another splat against his face, he cleaned it off, when another was shot towards him he managed to dodge, countering with his own spoonful of vegetable oil. It didn't take long for a full on food fight to start between the 2, flower, vegetables, pasta, even salt flew through the air, in 20 min Ignis would be angry at himself for the mess they were making, but in that instant he couldn't care less.

*Reader*

[Name] had a feeling, it was gnawing at the back of her skull, running down her spine. Tomorrow Ignis would leave with the Prince, it was all over the news, the Prince would be getting married to Lady Lunafreya, it would create peace, end a war, or so they said. Ignis had told her that he would be leaving with the prince, it was his duty and she understood, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this would be.....goodbye. She hadent told him this but the night before, she had a nightmare, one filled with Lucis laying in ruins, soldiers entering the city by the thousands, the old kings awakening, [Name] shook her head, that was ridiculous, it was a dream, just a dream. As it was their final night, for a little while, she was staying at Ignis' place, just for the night, and she could see he wasn't completly conviced by this peace treaty either, atleast she wasn't alone on the uneasy feeling towards it. They lay in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, neither could sleep.   
" You need to sleep Iggy "  
" I know, I am not tired "  
" Would it help if I sang to you? "  
" A private show? "  
The [H/C] haired woman smiled and turned onto her side, facing him, she placed her elbow on the pillow and rested her head in her palm  
" Close your eyes "  
He did as told, closing his green eyes

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Ignis' breathing became steady as he slipped into slumbers embrace, [Name] tucking him in as her song continued.

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true

In other words

Leaning towards him she placed a kiss to his forehead, the uneasy feeling in her getting stronger, she placed her forehead to his, a single tear falling from her [E/C] eye as she whispered to him

I love... you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> First song is Somewhere by Within Temptation.  
> The second is Fly Me To The Moon, there are a few artists who sing it so take your pick.  
> Hope you liked it!


	28. Prompto x Reader: The Huntress [part2]

*Prompto*  
The freckled man skimmed through the pictures on his camera, his eyes fixaded on the face on the pictures, he licked his lips and swallowed a lump in his shoulder.  
" Checkin out Cindy? "  
The blonde jumped, nearly dropping his camera, the larger tattooed man snickered, Prompto placed his camera on his lap, hiding the screen.  
" I thought there was a ship in a camera and the film got damaged by light "  
" You have a digital camera "  
" The memory chip has a scratch on it "  
" Of course it does "  
Gladio gave a toothy grin before he left the blonde alone again, said blonde released a breath and picked up his phone, looking at the picture, it wasn't of Cindy, no, it was of [Name], the one and only living Legend, seriously, she was one of the best daemon hunters that has ever lived, her nickname is even 'The Huntress', Prompto won't deny that he has a sort of admiration for the woman, but that was it, he respected her as a strong woman, there's no way he had a crush on her...right? ....oh Shiva who's he kidding? He practically becomes a tomato whenever she even looks at him.

*Reader*  
The [H/C] haired woman tapped her fingers against the surface of the wooden table, she was a little surprised when the boys accepted her assistance, still she wondered why had even offered her help, maybe she just wanted a free ride to a place with better game. Speaking of the boys they sat at the table with her, each enjoying their own meal.  
" So [Name], what got you into hunting? "  
" I'm not sure, I just woke up one day and decided that this is what I wanted to do "  
" Guess you picked the right career choice, I mean there isn't a single person that does know you "  
" Maybe "  
[Name] took a sip of her [fave drink], she hadent been in the game for that long, barely a decade yet she was considered a legend.  
" Ya know I bet Prom could out shoot you "  
" Oh really? "  
The man in question looked between her and Gladio.  
" What? "  
" Alright then, Prompto let's have a little contest, if you can out shoot me then....hm, we can go on a date "  
The blonde mans face turned as red as the ketchup on his hotdog.

*Prompto*  
Prompto loaded his gun, [Name] doing the same, after nearly an hour they had decided on a simple target game, Gladio set up multiple targets at diffrent distances, Ignis would be keeping score, each target had 4 rings, the one closest to the center had the most points. It was enough pressure that his friends were breathing down his neck, going up against THE Huntress, and not to mention the consept of a date with her being the prize, he felt his throat go dry. With the targets lined up [Name] was the first to aim.  
As Prompto shot his last bullet he lowered his gun, Ignis adding up the scores, eveyone waiting for him to finish.  
" Alright, the winner, by 4 points, is- "

*Reader*  
[Name] put her hair up in a poneytail, she was sitting on the bank of the river, Noctis had decided to go fishing, it was boring, it was hot out and it was boring. Prompto was standing beside his raven haired friend, watching the water ripple whenever the line would move. Ignis had stepped towards the prince, whatever they were talking about [Name] couldn't hear, but she could see as Prompto pushed Ignis into the water, followed my Gladio nearly throwing the smaller man into the water, [Name] grinned as she snucked up behind the tattooed man and shoved him into the water, not long after she herself hit the water, with the prince laughing on the dock, his little victory was short lived as the Huntress and his Shield grabbed hold of him and yanked him into the water. The 5 started a small water war, splashing eachother and dunking eachother under the water, Ignis was if course complaining about how their clothes were not completly soaked and that they would smell of swamp water for weeks. [Name] got out of the water, Prompto following behind her.  
The ride towards the next town was filled with conversation between the 5, from how [Name] became a hunter, when Gladio got his tattoos, Noctis even fell asleep which led to Prompto drawing whiskers on his face. As they reached the next town Ignis pulled up by a motel, [Name] getting out of the car, Prompto got out behind her and walked her to the front desk  
" Thanks "  
" No problem "  
" Next time you boys come by be sure to visit, after all, I still owe you a date "  
" Yeah "  
[Name] leaned over and placed a kiss on his ever reddening cheek before she walked into the motel, giving a final wave to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could of been better I know, sry.  
> Maybe I'll make up for it my doing a part 3.   
> We shall see!


	29. Daddy!Noctis x Mommy!Reader: My Little Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost scary how similar Noctis and his son are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Long time no see. Heh. I was gonna write a Daddy Chocobo fic which was gonna be a bunch of one shots with all the FFXV guys and their kids, but I thought I'd wait until my writing got a little better! Uh to everyone who read Dirty Blonde I apologize, its sooo terrible xD my damn Cousin black mailed me into writing it. This is more focused on Noct and his son. Aaaaanyway, here's a chappie for ya!

The room with decorated with the finest material, crystal chandelier's hanging from the cieling, waiters moving between the people with platters of drinks and finger snacks. It was Easter and the nobels spent it as they did every year, at the anual Easter ball, King Noctis had always found these things boring, ever since he was a child, he had wanted to go hunting for easter eggs, paint his own chocolate eggs, bite the head off chocolate bunnies, instead he was always forced into an uncomfortable suite and had to listen to this boring music they played, even now as King he was treated the same, except this year he didn't suffer alone. Not very far from where the King stood, was a little version of himself, his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum II, his wife, [Name], had insisted on naming their child after his father, and he had no issues with that. His son with the spitting image of himself, deep blue eyes, messy raven hair, pale skin, and down right adorable. He watched as his son's face turn red and try to shuffle away from the group of girls around him, nearly the daughter of every noble had eyes on the little prince, he had even gotten requests from such nobles asking if their daughter could marry the prince one day, offering large amounts of Gil for a dowery, Noctis had ripped those requests up instantly, he was not selling his son.  
" Nocty "  
The little boy looked towards his father and quickly scurried towards him, glad to be away from those girls  
" Yes Daddy? "  
The king crouched down and spoke lowly, so no one else but his son could hear him  
" Ya wanna leave? "  
The little prince nodded fiercly, a look of relief on his chubby little face. The king stood up and picked his son up, the 2 of them quickly and carefully slipping away from the party, but he couldn't help but feel [E/C] eyes staring at them as they retreat. The King had taken his son to his room, where they spent the remainder of the time feeding eachother Easter candy (that Noctis stole from the kitchen), they played with the Prince's toys, the King read him a story and they played blindefold hide-and-seek.

Queen [Name]'s heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked through the halls of the castle, she should have expected them to ditch the party, hell she couldn't blame them, so did she. She placed a delicate hand over the crystal knob of the door and twisted, pushing open the door she peeked inside, a soft smile instantly graced her features as she found her husband and son, both fast asleep on the bed, the room was a mess of toys and candy wrappers, their blazers and shoes laying in random spots on the floor. Kicking off her own pair of shoes she quietly tip toed towards the sleeping royals, tucking them in she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Her husband opened his deep blue eyes and looked at her.  
" Hey "  
He whispered to her. [Name], as quietly as she could, laid down beside her husband, reaching over to soothingly run her fingers through her sons dark locks.  
" Sorry we left you "  
" You could've atleast kidnapped me as well, that party was so boring "  
" Tell me about it "  
" And this dress is itchy "  
Noctis placed his arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him to whisper in her ear, with a slight purr.  
" I could help you take it off "  
" Noct, seriously? "  
" Mm yeah, I think lil Nocty of here wouldn't mind a little sibling "  
[Name] shook her head and put her hand over Noctis' face.  
" No, you horny King "

 

There was no doubt in anyones mind that the little prince was deffinantly Noctis' son, not only did he look exactially like his father but their habits were nearly identical. They had both still been sleeping as the clock ticked towards lunch time. [Name] Quenn of Lucis, stood with an airhorn in her hand, not very queenly but it did the job, the King had fell out of bed, landing on the cold hard floor with a 'thud'  
" Ugh, baby. I wasn't done sleeping "  
" Yes your are your highness, its nearly time for lunch "  
The little prince sat up and yawned, stretching his arms out. He tiredly rubbed his eye  
" I'm sleepy "  
He was almost cute enough for the Queen to let him go back to sleep, almost. But the stern look on his mothers face was enough to waken the little boy up.

 

[Name] watched as her son and her husband both scrapped the vegetables off their plates, she sighed and direction her attenting towards her little boy  
" Nocty, sweetie, you need to eat your veggies if you want to become big and strong one day "  
" But, Daddy doesn't eat veggies and he's big and strong "  
The King looked up from his plate, his Azura eyes making contact with those of his wife, a chill ran down his spine as he saw the look in his wife's [E/C] eyes. Little Noctis poked through his food, unawear of the silent threat his mother just made.  
" Well then honey, why not just eat the carrot?"  
" Their bunny food "  
" No hun, their not bunny food. Their good for your eyes "  
" Uncle Iggy eats carrots but he wears glasses "  
" Ok, but don't you want to be big and strong like uncle Gladdy one day? "  
" Uncle Gladdy only eats noodles "  
" Well ok, but what Uncle Prom? He's really fast, don't you want to be that fast? "  
" Mommy, Uncle Prom holds the record for most chicken wings eaten in 20 minuets "  
" Well I do- "  
" 124 "   
The queen sighed and placed her fork down, so maybe her Husbands friends weren't good examples to use. And who the hell eats 124 chicken wings in 20 minuets!?  
" If Daddy eats his veggies, will you eat yours? "  
The little prince stared at the greens on the plate, he looked thoughtful for a few seconds  
" Ok "  
Noctis looked at his wife and shook his head, the [H/C] haired woman mouthed a firm 'Yes'. The king weighed his options, which would be worse? The wrath of his wife? Or the poisionus vegetables? He could seriously do with an emergency council meeting right now. Staring down at the Brocoli on his plate he sent a silent prayer to the Six but stabbing one of the mini trees with his fork, already feeling sick to his stomach, why hasen't he outlawed these yet?

 

The first thing Noctis noticed when he entered his room was his closet which was open, the second was a blob of black, inspecting the blob he discovered it was just his son, little prince Noctis, wearing his fathers old coat, his favorite one from his younger days, along with his boots. The coat was far too big for the little boy, the sleeves hanging past his elbows, the bottom dragging on the floor, the boots were very big on him and came up past his knees, the prince took big steps, barely being able to lift the heavy boots, he looked like a marching soldier  
" Having fun? "  
The prince yelped and jumped, tripping over the coat he fell backwards onto his behind. Noctis stepped towards his son and picked him up  
" You ok? "  
The little version of him nodded and looked up at his dather and let out a big yawn  
" I think its time for your nap "  
The little boy rubbed both his eyes with his little fists  
" But I'm not sleepy "  
" Son, your a Caelum, Caelums are always, ALWAYS, sleepy "  
The prince placed his head on his fathers soulder, closing his eyes. The King removed his old coat and boots from the little boy, carefully, trying not to disturb the little prince. When the second boot was removed, little Noctis' breathing was even and deep, a sign he was asleep, holding the sleeping boy like this reminded the King of when his son was a baby, when he was an inexperienced father, too afraid to hold his son, he always feared he would either drop the little thing or hurt him, but [Name] always said he was just being silly, he wouldn't hurt the precious little bundle. He quietly walked towards the bed he shared with his wife, pulling the covers open he placed his song down onto the bed, tucking him in, he smiled and placed a kiss on the boys cheek, the prince snuggled into the bed, under the covers fast asleep. [Name] snaked her arms around his waits from behind, standing on her toes to look over his Husband's shoulder at their sleeping son.  
" When did you come back? "  
" The shopping went quicker then expected, that and Iggy wasn't there today so we didn't need to spend 7 hours examing 1 melon for 'imperfections' "  
Noctis chuckled and put her hands over those of his wife.  
" So I've been thinking "  
" Yeah? "  
" Maybe Nocty would like a little sibling "  
" Well its about time "   
Turning around he threw his wife over his shoulders and marched out the room, heading towards ther first spare he could find.  
" Noctis put me doen! I didn't mean right now! "  
" Sorry babe, but as the 'horny King' I am, I have no time for waiting, besides if we finish before half past then I can get in 2 hours of sleep before my meeting "  
As the kind shut the door behind them the Queen started considering seperate rooms, or maybe even just putting a shock collar on her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who left Kudos and commented and bookmarked and who still read/are reading. Thanks my peeps!


	30. Noctis x Reader: A Date To Remember! [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its his own damn fault for falling asleep in the first place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Long time to see ey?  
> Well I've got a valid reason!! 2 actually!  
> 1: I'm a lazy shit  
> 2: I've been forced to go to a stupid support group for mental abuse. Listening to them is even worse then any abuse xD  
> And 3: I'm a lazy shit.
> 
> ANYWHOZALS!!!  
> Requested by Luck of the Irish 777   
> I hope this is what you ment xD

*[Reader]*

Angry, no, FURIOUS! that's what [Name] was, she was furious at her damned boyfriend! He's afraid of people isn't he? Or he's trying to get himself murdered. Wait, no he's terrified of humans, that has to be it! They weren't going to bite him. Yes [Name] knew that Noctis didn't like going out because everyone was always gawking at him and taking pictures, and there are those moments when some random chicks eyes drift a little too low for Name]'s liking.

The last time they even went was to a local store, for the soul purpose of getting pop corn for movie night with the guys, a picture of them was on the cover of that stupid gossip magazine the next day. The picture was highly incriminating, with [Name] wearing her gym shorts and [F/C] tank top, climbing into the car where Noctis was sitting at the steering wheel with a pair of redciulouse sun glasses. The head line blatently said that Noctis was picking up an hoker, Gladio had shown them, after he had spent an hour laughing of course. Honestly though, a hoker? Really? Those weren't even her sexy shorts! A hoker dresses nicer then [Name] does.

Its been nearly a month since they had hungout though, or even spoke, and the last text she got was him asking if she knew if an Avacado was a fruite or a vegetable. She missed him, the stupid idiot, so obviously when he called her and said he was picking her up in 10 minutes she set her hopes high and her excitment was enough to fuel a city power station. She even put on a little make up, wore a nice skirt with her favorite top and even her new sneakers. This is Noctis we're talking about and he was probably only gonna take her out for bowling and hot wings, which is fine with her.

Her excitment had dissapeared faster then a magic trick when the Regalia stopped infront of her, not because of the car but because who sat INSIDE the car. The boys, all 4 of them. Ignis in the driver seat as usual, Prompto and Gladio were sitting in the back so that ment that stupid royal boyfriend of hers was in the passanger seat! The little shit wasn't even going to sit next to her!

So now here she sat, in the back seat of the Regalia between Gladio and Prompto, they've been driving for over an hour. The boy have been bickering over who's music would play, they talked about whatever new video game they've been playing, a tornament at the arcade and some other random shit. She's been ignored this entire time, Noctis had spoken 5 words to her before he went to sleep in his seat. She was going to get back at him, she just- 

oh, well hello there

A marker, a beautiful black marker, staring right at her. A small smirk spread across her glossed lips.

When Ignis had stopped at a red light [Name] took this as her chance, leading forward between the sheets she pulled off the cap with her teeth, the cold wet tip danced across the pale skin of the Prince's face, his nose twitched but that was about it, he was out like a light. 

" [Name] what are you doing? "

" Well Prom, I'm trying to make my date fun "

The blonde was staring at her curiously through the rear view mirror, Gladio also looking quite intrested at her 'handy work'. Ignis was taking little glances at her through the corner of his eye, but made no move to stop him, infact if one looked closely you could see a grin on the Advisors face. 

When [Name] sat back in her spot between the boys Gladio snatcehd the marker from her and leaned over her, his arm stretching between the seats, trying his own art work across the Prince's forehead, making the [h/C] and blonde giggle at the back.

Gladio happily handed the marker over to Prompto who had to scoot a bit to the middle to reach around, unable to see he had to trust the mirror to show him where he was practicing his art work. The Prince's chin and by his mouth.

When the light turned green and Ignis drove off, Prompto sat back down and placed the cap back onto the marker, the 3 in the back were snickering between one another and complimenting eachother on their work.

" Prompto "

Ignis' voice made them go quite, sitting on attention, and the poor blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights

" Y-yeah Iggy? "

" The Marker if you would "

The sandy blonde held his gloved hand out for it, Prompto placed the metalic little object in his hand. They 3 watched as the man flicked the cap off, a small almost sinister smirk on his face as he added his own contribution to Noctis' face before tossing it out the window, removing all evidence.

" Perhaps now his Highness will learn to not sleep in the car "

 

*Noctis*

The prince was woken up with a hard punch against his arm, his deep blue's sending glared towards his attacker, Gladio. He got out of the car and yawned, stretching his arms out, he failed to notice the grins on the faces of his friends and girlfriend. 

" So Noct, how did you sleep? "

The prince directed his gaze to his girlfriend, he was struck by how she looked, he haden't gotten a good view when they picked her up, simple clothing and make-up but at the same time it was so much more, what was it his mother used to say? Simple elegance. But of course there was a glint in her eyes that was almost....scary.

" What are you up to? "

" Mwa? Nothing! I am completly innocent "

" Mhm, and carrots are delicious "

A little voice in the back of his head told him to look in a mirror, and so he followed that voice's orders and looked into the car mirror. His azure eyes widdened as he saw his reflection.

His face was covered in graffiti. 

Swirls on his cheeks.   
Unibrow.   
Dick on the corner of his mouth.  
His left eye completly colored in to look like an eye patch  
His tooth made black to look like it was missing  
Mustach under his nose  
The work bodly writtin on his chin 'FUCK'  
And the word 'Noodles' on his forehead

" I fucking hate you guys "

Ah but this was the best date [Name] has ever been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!   
> And since we're on the subject of pranks. Got a good one I can use on that 'support group'  
> We just sit in a circle sharing chocolate popcorn and talk about cartoons  
> Its boring as fuck and they all hate me xD


	31. All The Single Ladies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a serious plot twist at the end!

(•_•)  
<) )-' all The single ladies  
/ \

(•_•)  
'-( (> all The single ladies  
/ \

(•_•)  
<) )-' all The single ladies  
/ \

(•_•)  
'-( (> all The single ladies  
/ \

(•_•)  
'-) )-, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
/ \

(•_•)  
\\( (/ now put your hands up!  
/ \

(•_•)  
!) )-* up in the club!  
/ \

(•_•)  
'-( (-` we just broke up!  
/ \

(•_•)  
/) )~ doing my own little thang!  
/ \  
____________

(_)(_)  
(=•.•=) Bunny  
( (“) (”) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasted your time xD 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know I'm busy with a Chappie for Pronkie and one for Gladio!


End file.
